Love Awakened
by Suze18
Summary: A story about Peyton moving forward after Lindsey and Lucas got married
1. Preview

_What if Lucas and Lindsey really did get married that day? What would have happened to Peyton? Would she get over it? Would she find new love?_

Nathan: I'm sorry my brother was stupid enough to go through with it. One day he's going to regret letting you go.

Peyton: Well it's my stupidity, I should've of said yes.

_A friendship was renewed_

Peyton: I can see your taste in music has matured

Nathan: Well I'm glad it's to your standards.

_Hurt by the ones the you use to love_

Nathan: Lucas is a jerk. You shouldn't let what he says get to you

Peyton: I can't help it, for the longest time his opinion was what counted to me

_Finding love again_

Nathan: Peyton I shouldn't have let you go all those years ago.

Peyton: We were bad for each other.

Nathan: That's only because I never tried with you, but Peyton I did love you, so much it scared me. I know that's not an excuse. But let me prove to you that this time could be different.

_Jealousy is a dangerous thing_

Nathan answered the door to only have a gun pointed at him. With one shot he dropped to the ground

_Is the saying true? Do people always leave?_

Nathan's monitor starts to go off. Peyton is rushed out of the room

_They always said he would be the one to return_

Lucas: How you holding up?

Peyton: What do you want?

Lucas: Peyton I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything I said or did

Peyton just stares at him

Lucas: After all this time I still love you, I was kidding myself to think otherwise


	2. Over

Peyton sat outside of Brooke's house, after such a horrible day. Today she was made to watch the man she loved with all her heart, marry someone else. Even though it had tore her up inside, she put on a brave face the whole time. She couldn't let him see that he had broken her.

_Everyone deserved a chance at love, well everyone but me, she thought_. Much too her wishes she had sent Brooke on her own search. Today her best friend had realized at the wedding, what and who she wanted. The last time she remembered being that in love was with Chase before she allowed her mom to scare him off.

Peyton knew that, she had seen the way she had stole glances at him at the bachelor/bachelorette party a few nights ago. She knew that it was still there after all these years, and after all Brooke had done for her this past year it was defiently her time to embrace it, to not feel obligated to sit with her while she had a pity party for herself.

So she sent her off to find her happiness cause at least one of them deserved to have it.

"I thought I'd find you broodying here," Nathan said as he came up behind her. "I'm sorry my brother was stupid enough to go through with it. One day he's going to regret letting you go." _I know I did, he thought. _

She didn't looking at him, she just continued to look out at the harbor. "Well it's my stupidity, I should've of said yes." The day would forever play in her mind as the stupidest thing she had ever done, or so she thought.

Sitting down beside her, "I guess we all have our regrets." Not letting on what his biggest one was.

"I guess." Wanting to talk about anything but her and Lucas, "So have you and Hayley made amenz yet?" _At least that was one couple that could make it through anything, she thought._

When she and Lucas first got together she had always thought that the same thing, and yet Lucas's love and faith in the two had proved her wrong. He couldn't wait a full year to be get engaged, it had to be his way or the highway. She was so angry with herself, with him.

"Nope, and this time it's not going to happen. She filed for divorce last week." Fiddling with his hands, "We just didn't say anything because we didn't want to put a damper on things. Hayley thought that them hearing the news would just ruin the spirit of the wedding, that the focus would be taken off of the Lucas and Lindsey, and put on us."

"I'm sorry Nate," putting her arm around him, "I know how much you loved her."

"I guess love isn't always enough," smiled slightly at her. The saying was wrong, love couldn't conqure all. "The worse part about this is Jamie is too young to understand. And it kills me that us not being together no more means, less time with my little boy." Peyton held onto him tighter as he cried on her shoulder, unsure what she could really say.

* * *

Nathan awoke, with a sore neck, only to find a blanket covering him. At first he couldn't figure out where he was. Suddenly it all came back to him; he had fallen asleep on Peyton's couch after he had come to comfort her after the reception, in the end she had been the one consoling him.

He decided to do something nice for her. He got up, and headed for the kitchen. He thought he would make her some breakfast, something he hadn't be known for when they were together.

He was too busy at work to notice her, as she walked through the living room. "Am I going to get poisoned here?" she joked, knowing that his culinary skills hadn't been the best back in the day.

"Very funny Sawyer," he laughed, as he threw a towel at her. "I have improved over the years, couldn't let Jamie starve you know."

"True."

"Here's your morning coffee, just the way you like it," he said, as he handed it to her. He knew she would be a little grumpy seeing as they didn't get to sleep until way after midnight. She defiently wasn't a morning person when she didn't get enough sleep.

She was amazed, how sweet he was being, no guy had cared enough since Lucas. "You know you really didn't have to do this."

"I know." He just felt the need to take care of her at this time, he hated seeing his best friend so sad, she had had enough heartache in her lifetime.

"So--" was soon intrupted by their favorite friend.

Brooke came through the door all giddy. "Thanks Peyton for sending me to find Chase..." Surprised to see who was standing in her kichen cooking, confused by the whole situation, "What are you doing here, let alone with your shirt off?" Looking between the both of them, "You guys didn't--"

"No Brooke, he stayed on the couch," didn't surprise her that Brooke came to that conclusion as that was always her thought when she saw a naked boy. No she wouldn't have ever thought of sleeping with Nate when they were both in such rate. She wasn't the type of girl to just sleep with someone she wasn't with.

"Good because I wouldn't want something to ruin the reunion of Naley," she said cheerfully, not noticing the sudden silence. She hadn't heard of divorce yet, boy she was in for a shock when she did.

Nathan didn't know how to break it to her, as she had been their biggest supporter. The one that had believed in their love when no one else did, including them. "Yeah about that Brooke, there isn't going to be a Naley anymore."

"What, what are you talking about?" Brooke asked, totally confused at the concept. She couldn't ever think of a world without Naley. When she ever thought about love she thought of them. How could she be so wrong about them, then again she seemed to be wrong about the reunion of her other favorite couple. She was so sure that Lucas would open his eyes before the wedding, but yet again he was blind about his feelings as he was back in high school.

"Hayley filed for divorce last week. In a few weeks it will be official," you could hear the sadness in his voice.

"But I.."

"It's really for the best," even though it was hard, he truly believed that.

Peyton had to change the dim subject, "So Brooke tell me details?"

Brooke was brought back, "So when I went over there, they had just returned from the camping trip. I of course asked to speak to him alone. We took a walk to our old place. I started appoligizing for everything I had done to push him away. But before I could even utter a word of my feelings, he had already pulled me into a kiss. That feeling I was hoping to feel was still there."

"I'm happy for you," she smiled faintly. She really was happy for her, but she wondered if she would ever have that again; that she could ever find someone that would take her mind of Lucas. "So it was late night for you!" indicating that they may have more intamate of a reunion.

"You know I never kiss and tell." Peyton just looked at her, "Alright so maybe I do, but last night all we did was talk....and maybe a little kissing was involved." It wasn't like she could really help it, she had missed him so much, more then she could ever admit to herself. He was the only guy that she had fully openned herself up to, about everything, including her insecurities.

"Defiently sounds right," Nate joked. He knew how she was like, he had known her since elementry.

"Hey watch it there buster," punching him softly.

"So now that you're back, do you want some food too?" Nate asked, not wanting to be rude for eating infront of her especially since it was her house.

"Sorry, already ate," she said bouncy off to her room. She defiently needed to freshen up for the day.

Peyton sat down on the stool, as Nathan put the food before her. Taking a bite, "Mhm this actually ain't half bad."

"Told you I could cook. Now you on the other hand probably still can't."

She just stuck her tougne out at him.

Please review and tell me what you think ~Suze


	3. Getting Away

Nathan was sitting all alone, in his big house that his father had given him. He hadn't really wanted to take it, but at the same time he no longer wanted to intrude on his brother and his new bride. And he couldn't farelly well sleep on Peyton and Brooke's couch forever, so he took it, but vowed to change everything about it. There was no way he wanted it the same as before. He wanted nothing to remind him of his ex-con of a father.

"You know it's kind of creepy being here," Peyton said, as she waltz through the door of his home.

"Yeah I know, last time we were here together, was that party I stole your car."

"Yeah you were a complete jerks that night," remembering the very events that had contributed to their break up.

"I was jealous of Lucas, he seemed to understand you the way I could never." He suddenly felt stupid for bring him up, "Sorry, I--"

Putting her hand on top of his, "Nate it's okay. You don't have to advoid the subject of him. I'm going to have to get use to it one of these days; we do share the same friends, and just happen to live in the same town." Tree Hill wasn't a big enough place to advoid someone all together, especially when the very office she rented was his, and it just happened to be located in his very club.

He admired the strength that she had within her, she was defiently stronger then she knew. "Okay. So have you found a new artists for that label of yours?"

"Nope I figure that I may need to go out of town to a few open mic nights at a few of the clubs; see what eles is out there, outside of Tree Hill. Maybe it'll give me time to clear my head."

"So how long would you be gone?" wondering who he would talk to without her here. He felt like she was the only one he could discuss this feelings with. He couldn't talk with Lucas because whatever his opinion was, no matter what, he would still be on Hayley's side because she was his best friend, and he knew he would ever abandon her. It was the same way he was with Peyton.

"Only a few days," wishing it could be more. She kind of wish she could just get up and move away from Tree Hill. But that would just be running away from everything again, plus Brooke had invested in her and she couldn't disappoint her.

"Mind if I tagged along," he didn't like the thought of her out there all by herself in her state. Hated the thought that someone may try something.

"Really?" surprised by his offer, but knew he probably needed a breather from here just as much as she did. They had both lost who they thought were the great love of their lives.

"I couldn't dream of you going alone, plus it wouldn't be any fun."

"True, but--" quickly intrupted by him.

"I know it's business, but there's no reason you can't have fun on the side."

"Alright, if I agree to this I don't want to hear one complaint about the music, and how lame you think it is, otherwise I will send you packing." That was one thing she hated to hear him complain about back when they were together. He just didn't understand it.

Shaking on it, "Deal, so when do we leave?"

Advoiding eye contact, "This afternoon actually."

"So your leaving today, skipping out on the group get together at TRIC," knowing that it would be the first time they all were together since the wedding. He knew how awkward it would be for her, being there with Luke and his wife.

"Hey can't help if it happens to land on the night that _The Rebbles_ play at the Smash Club," leaving out the part that they would be playing there all week.

"Well not that I'm complaining, I think ditching out is a great idea. It really is too weird all of us hanging out after everything that's happened. I don't think our friendships with our ex's will be the same as before, too much has happened."

"I agree with you there. Me and Luke were never really just friends even if we don't want to admit it. There was always something there." They had both know that, that summer that they spent together Lucas even admitted it to her. They just couldn't ever get things right when it actually came to a real relationship with one another.

"Yeah well me and Hayley were never friends. I just wish we could find some way to be. I don't want to be those type of divorced parents who go around saying bad things to their kids about the other. I want to be able to get along, be in the same room, do things together with Jamie, even if we're not together."

Peyton squeezed Nate's hand, knowing that this was all so hard with him. With being away from his child especially. "I'm sure that's how she wants it too. I mean she's seen how Dan was; I can't see her wanting things to turn out the same way. It probably will just take a little time."

"I really hope so because Jamie doesn't doesn't deserve to be in the middle of some battle like I had to endure with my parents."

* * *

The pair drove in silence as they drove out of Tree Hill, driving away from the heartache that they both felt deep down. Hoping the trip was a new begining for them, that when they returned theycould move forward with the future, and no longer live in the past.

It wasn't until the first stop that either of them said a word to one another. "We're going to stay here for the night, then drive to Savannah in the morning," she said as she stopped in front of the first motel they had seen since driving through town.

"Sounds good to me."

They walking into the motel office, "So how may I help you today?" the clerk asked, as he stood up from the seat he had been planted in, for probably hours.

"Can we have two rooms please," Peyton asked, smiling at him.

"Sorry miss, we only have one room with one bed," he answered. Wondering why a nice couple like this needed a second room for. Did they really plan on using them both?

Looking over at Nate, but didn't see a reaction from the clerks answer. Wasn't it going to to be weird for him sharing a bed with another woman after being married to someone else for 6yrs? "That's fine, we'll take it."

She was blown away how fast he answered. She thought he would debate it slightly, ask what she thought, but no. Not that she minded sharing, it wasn't like she and Lucas had just broken up, so it wasn't as weird for her.

"How will you be paying?"

"With my credit card," Nate said, handing him his, from his wallet.

"Nate you can't do that, we're on my business trip--"

"Sawyer stop your yapping, I insist. It's the least I could do, seeing as this is your trip that I tagged along on," giving that famous Scott smile; she suddenly had butterflies in her stomach, but she chose to ignore it,

As the clerk rang through the card, and handed them their key, "Now miss he's a keeper."

Peyton blushed, went to open her mouth to correct him, but didn't get a chance to tell him differently, because she was cut off by Nate, "Yeah, that I defiently am."

She decided to play along with his joke, grabbing his hand, lacing her's with his, "Now come along honey, I'd like to make use of this room before we have to head out," winking at him.

"I won't complain about that," pulling her out of the office quickly. Once they were out of view they started laughing.

* * *

"I'm going to get myself a drink, want anything," Nathan asked Peyton as he got up from his seat. After the set was finished.

"No thanks, I think I'm just going to go talk with the band over there, find out if they're interested in signing."

"Well good luck." He hoped that they would sign, because they defiently wouldn't be sorry for signing with her. She knew her stuff, and she knew how to get their music out there. He had seen it, the way she had made Mia a star in such a short time.

Nathan walked over to the bar, "Can I have a Jack and coke please."

"Coming right up," she said.

Nathan turned back around and watch Peyton work, seeing her body language you could clearly see the passion she had for her work, and for the first time could see why she loved her job. He watched her laugh, it was the first time since before the wedding that he had seen her happy, truly happy.

As she handed him his drink, "So she your girlfriend?"

"Who?" unsure who she was talking about.

"That girl that you continue to stare at," she pointed out.

"No, she's my best friend."

"Well then that means you'd be free tonight," looking at his seductively.

Nathan smiled, "Sorry there, I don't pick up chicks in bars," well at least not anymore. He hadn't been that guy since high school. Now that he thought back to it all, he couldn't believe what a jerk he really was. The girls were never worth it, nore was it worth losing someone he had cared about either.

"Well it's your loss."

"Not really," walking away, back towards his and Peyton's table. Because he didn't miss playing the field, he liked being a woman kind of guy. He liked having a committed relationship. If Hayley had done one thing for him was make him realize that being with someone you love is a whole more fulfilling.

* * *

Peyton wrapped her arms around Nathan's arm, cuddling close to him, as there was a cool breeze out that night. Nathan glanced over at her and smiled. Today had been a good day, they were able to get away from all that drama, and just have fun.

"So were you able to sign them?" hoping for another break for his friend.

"Well they said they were interested; they agreed to come to Tree Hill and check it out."

Leaning his head on the top of hers, "Way to go Sawyer, think you may have another hit on your hands."

"How would you know, you don't like this type of music if I my memories serve me right," she smirked.

"That's not true, I like Angels and Airways, and Stars," he defended himself.

"Since when," knowing that just a few years ago it was nothing but old school hip hop. He was the first one to introduce Jamie to it, when he was just a baby.

"Since after I went to college, when I got conned into going to a concert. Only to find when I actually listened to the words, they had a whole lot more meaning."

"Who would have ever thought that we would actually agree on music," they both laughed. "Well then I guess your taste have changed over the years."

"I'm glad it's to your standards," he said as he gave a cocky smile. As he openned the door to their room, "I guess we should get some sleep if we're going to be driving all day to Savannah."

"Yeah." It felt comfortable having him here, having him to talk to. She felt at ease knowing that she wasn't alone.

As he came over to the bed, grabbing a pillow from the bed, "I'll just sleep on the floor."

"Nate don't be ridiculous, we're two grown adults, we can share a bed," not like something was going to happen in the middle of the night. Most people could sleep for sleep sake.

"I know, I just didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Nate, I'm fine. I'm actually glad you wanted to come along; it's been nice having someone here, someone to talk to. It's really helped kept my mind off my troubles."

Laying down next to her, on top of the covers, glancing over at her, "I'm glad, cause Peyton I've hated to see you so sad look on your face since you've been back. And you can say it hasn't been always there, but that would only be a lie. Lucas isn't the only one that can read you."

"Okay I'll admit I was never truthful with myself or anyone else for that matter. I came back hoping that me and Lucas could work it out, be us again. I never thought that he and Lindsey were that serious. And after he said all those things to me, and kissed me I had hope that he wouldn't go through with it, that he'd come back to me like he always promised." She now had tears rolling down her face. She had promised herself that she was done crying over him, and yet hear she was doing it again.

Nathan felt for her, he hated his brother for making her believe in a chance, for not waiting for her like her promised. Didn't he ever learn not to toil with girls emotions, and he use to say he was bad. He wiped her tears away with her finger, "Then he doesn't deserve someone as wonderful as you."

She was beginging to doubt herself, because people always left her; never wanted to stay with her. "I'm not wonderful."

"Peyton yes you are. I may have been too stupid to truly see it back then, but I see it now. You've got a passion for your work, and a huge heart when it comes to you friends and family. You've just got to let people in sometimes," he said, smiling at her.

Peyton grabbed a hold of his hand, squeezing it, "Thanks, I don't know what I would do without you, Nate, you really are my Best Friend....just don't tell Brooke I said that."

"You're mine too." Their eyes caught one anothers contact, and a first they couldn't look away. Nathan had the sudden urge to lean in and kiss it, but he fought it off because this was neither the time or the place to do it. "No lets hit the hay, we got a long treck ahead of us."

Peyton felt a little disappointed when he didn't lean in, but she didn't know why. And she wasn't about to question it at this moment, it was too late, and she wasn't ready for any answer she may find in the end. "Night Nate."

He leaned over and kissing her temple, "Night Sawyer."

Please Review~Suze


	4. Old Friends

The two arrived in Savannah after a long drive there. Nathan had wanted to stop for lunch, but Peyton had been adamant to get there. He wasn't quite sure why though.

His stomach was now growl for food, begging to be fed, "Are we almost there yet?" he whined, referring to the restaurant.

"Quit your whining," rolling her eyes. He could be such a baby at times. "I'm sure your stomach can wait a few more minutes."

"So you ever going to tell me who we're here to see, because I can't think of any other reason we'd come this far. It can't be just for any ordinary act."

"Time will tell. Let's just say this person defiantly got what it takes. And it defiantly could be my next big hit, if they agree to it that is."

Nathan sat there curiously thinking. How would she have heard of this person, had they met back in L.A? The more he thought about it the more it bugged him. "Are you going to give me any bit of a hint?"

"Nope, that would take the fun out of watching you whine," she said as she stopped her car right in front of the restaurant. She smiled to herself when she thought of the last few days. She was glad to see that she and Nathan's friendship had gotten back on track.

One of the waitresses step up to the mic, and spoke, "Now I'd like to present our town favourite, Jake."

Everyone in the place cheered, as he strolled to the stage. He was a celebrity if only in his own town, and to him that felt nice. "Thank you everyone, it's nice to be here again. This is a song that I wrote for a girl I once knew, and loved."

Nathan was surprised to see who it was; he couldn't believe that they had come all the way for Jake. He's hadn't heard, or seen him since he had took off from Tree Hill the last time. "We came for Jake?"

She smiled, "Yeah. I heard from his mom a few weeks back that he was still singing." It never occurred to her before that of even asking him. After that day she left Savannah she hadn't talked to him, because she couldn't face the fact that he had been right about her love for Lucas. But also because she didn't want to break his heart anymore then she already had, and she thought telling him about her life with Lucas may be like rubbing vinegar on a wound.

"But how did you know he was so talented, I mean I only heard him sing that one time at Karen's Cafe."

She decided to dig in her past a little, to a time that changed everything, "Only a few know, but before your second wedding, I went away."

"Yeah I know, I picked you up when your car broke down," at the time he never really understood why she had asked him to pick her up.

"Well I went to Savannah, not Chicago. I went to see Jake, and he brought me here and sang. There was just something about the way he sang that spoke to me that night. He had the ability to be great." She remembered being mesmerized by his singing that night; those words had spoken to her, at the time she thought it meant a Jake, but later realized that she was wrong.

After his set was done, Jake walked right over to them, "Long time no see."

"Yes I know," Peyton says, embracing him in her arms. "You've been keeping yourself a stranger from Tree Hill."

"Yeah I know. So what's new with you two?" sitting down at their table, interested in what had happen in over the 5yrs since he last saw this blonde, and even longer since he had seen Nathan.

Nathan decided to go first, "Well I've got a little 4yr old son named Jamie now. He was actually born on the day of gradation. He's aspiring basketball player."

"Isn't fatherhood the best?" knowing how much Jenny meant to him, and how he loved every minute with her.

"Yes it is..." was missing his little boy already. He hadn't been away from him this long since his basketball days in college.

"So where are he and Hayley," unaware why she wouldn't be here with him. You don't normally go with a girl friend along to another town, when you're married man, so she had to be close by somewhere, didn't she?

"Umm...back in Tree Hill. Hayley and I are in the middle of a divorce."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." He wouldn't have ever thought those two would split especially after their reunion senior year.

"It's alright, we just right for one another; just wish we realized it sooner." But at the same time that wasn't true because then he wouldn't have his son, and that's one thing he wouldn't ever wish away. He loved Jamie, and the joy that he had brought to his life. He would always be thankful to Hayley for giving him his son.

Remembering how difficult it was for him when him and Nicky, "I know it can be hard when a child is involved. I'm glad me and Nicky can be friends now."

"Really," Peyton was beyond surprised. "I'd never thought that day would come."

"Well we both grew up, and began to think what was best for Jenny. And Nicky's become a really good mom now, so I'm glad that things were able to work out. How about you Peyton? What's your life like?" wondering if she and Lucas had a fabulous life. He had read the book, so he knew how it ended. He knew that Lucas finally opened his eyes, and seen the wonderful that in front of him, the one everyone knew he always loved.

"Well kind of sucks right now like my friend Nate. A few weeks back I had to watch Lucas marry his editor."

Jake was in shock, he couldn't believe it. He would have never thought that would happen, especially after reading Lucas's book. "I'm sorry to hear that, I know how much you loved him." What had happened to the couple in the book? What had changed Lucas's feelings, by the sound of her voice it hadn't been her feelings to change?

"Yeah I guess he just didn't love me enough back," holding back the tears. Nathan just squeezed her hand. No she wasn't going to do this, she was here for a reason; she had a job to be done. "Jake there's something I wanted to talk to you about..."

He wondered what it could be. He didn't want to hope for something that was impossible, so he decided to ask her, "What about?"

"Well I've started up a label in Tree Hill, and I'm looking in signing some new bands. And I was wondering if you would like to sign with me."

"Are you serious?" was he really good enough. He loved to sing, but he had never really thought of it as a real career before.

"Yes. Jake you've got it in you to be great. I've seen that passion within you. So what do you say?" really hoping he would do it. The more work she had, the more she could put herself into her work, and not think about the things around her.

"Because it's you, I'll do it," he smiled. _Plus it would be nice being around her again, it really had been far too long, he thought_.

"Great!" she jumped up and gave him a hug; she was excited at the chance to work with an old friend. Nathan felt a sudden ping of jealousy at the very scene in front of him. _He was happy for Peyton, so why did he suddenly care that she was embracing her ex, he wondered_.

"So when would we start?" Jake asked, eager to work with her.

"As soon as you're free. I mean I have another band or two I will be working with, but we can work on some sort of schedule."

* * *

Peyton and Nathan walk into their room for the night. They had spent the rest of the night catching up with Jake. It was nice to catch up with an old friend, but he was glad to finally have some alone time with Peyton again. He had a question that had been eating away him all night, since she told him that she went to see Jake. He had known that she had been harbouring feelings for Lucas at that time, as it had been the reason for war with Brooke again, but why go see him, "So Peyton why did you come here all those years ago?"

She walked over to the bed and sat at the edge, "Because I was all alone. Everyone had someone to hold on to, but me. I didn't even have a real family at the time, my dad was always away. So I came here because Jake always made me feel a part of his little family. When I got here and spent time with them, I didn't want to leave; I made myself believe that this is where I belonged. I asked him to marry him, and at first he said yes..."

He was shocked to hear this, and he hated himself for not being there for her more, especially after her birth mother died, and her getting shot. He was too involved in his own little world to notice that she was hurting, and needed a friend more than ever. "What happened then?"

Taking a deep breath, "When I woke-up in the middle of the night, I saw Jake sitting in a chair staring out the window; he looked so distant. He soon told me I talk in my sleep, and that I said I love Lucas. At first I fought him on the idea of me still loving him, but as I drove home from the airport that day it came ever so clear to me. I couldn't hide from it no more, but I also wasn't going to make the same mistake as before."

Sitting down next to her, "That's why you were so distant when I picked you up."

"Yeah... I wasn't going to even act on it, but also needed Brooke to be aware of it so she knew why I couldn't hang around them too much. But of course Brooke at the time didn't see it that way, and that's when the war between us started."

Putting his hand on her knee, "I'm sorry that I couldn't see that you were hurting then, during that time I wasn't a great friend."

Looking away from Nathan, she began picking at her nails, "It's alright; you and Hayley at the time were trying to rekindle that lost relationship."

"That's still no excuse to abandon my best friend when she had such a hard year. Well I promise you this, that's never going to happen again."

"I know, because you've helped me out so much already. I don't think anyone else could have been there for me like you are now, you know what it's like to lose love, because you're experiencing it at the moment too. Thank you again for coming with me...I'm glad I wasn't alone."

"There's no need to thank me. You needed a friend to be here, and so did I," putting his arm around her shoulder. "It's you and me, Sawyer; us against the world."

* * *

Peyton slowly came through the door of her house, hoping not to wake Brooke. It was 3am. Nathan and she had decided to drive all the way home, instead of stopping this time. He was eager to get back to his son, and she needed to get to working on getting the stuff ready for when the bands showed at the studio.

" is that you?" Brooke said, as she slowly walked down the stairs, almost scaring Peyton who hadn't expected her.

"Yeah."

"You know it wasn't very nice of you to leave town without any notice, without a word. You had me worrying about you."

"I'm sorry," she knew she should have told her, but she hadn't been up for the 20 question at the time.

"You know you missed out on the get together at TRIC, but I'm assuming that you knew that already. You know you can't avoid him forever," sitting on the couch arm. She felt for Peyton, she once had been the one to watch the one you love from afar with someone else. It wasn't something that was always easy, but she didn't allow it to bother her. She wished the same for her Best Friend.

"You got me. Brooke I'm just not ready for it yet. I mean I was fine until he played with my head; at least my life was functional then. But after that it made me feel like there was some sort of hope."

"I know sweetie. So where did you go?"

"I went looking for acts to sign for the label. Thought putting myself into my work would distract me for a while."

She wanted to hate Lucas for doing this to her best friend. She had never seen her in such a mess, not even after he broke it off with her in L.A. "You can't keep running though."

Leaning against the island, "I know."

"So a certain younger Scott wasn't at TRIC the other night either. Do we know where he was?" Brooke curiously asked, pretty sure that she already knew the answer she would get.

"If you're asking if he came with me, then the answer is yes. He wasn't ready to face Hayley at the time. And before you jump to any conclusions of your own, no we didn't do anything."

"You two are getting pretty comfy these days," she smirked.

"Brooke, we're just friends. We're just helping one another get through this rough period in our life, that's all."

"If you say so," she quietly said to herself. "So my friend did we get any good artists for our company?"

"Yes we did, one that you actually know quite well."

Now she was defiantly intrigued, "Who?"

"An old friend of ours by the name of Jake J—"

"You're kidding me right," she didn't know Peyton still kept in contact.

"Nope, me and Nate went to Savannah, and talked with him. And he's agreed to sign with me."

"Yay," clapping her hands together. She was excited now. "Maybe you two could rekindle something."

"No, not happening . This is business. I don't mix it my personal life with business. Besides I don't feel that way for him anymore."

"Okay." This defiantly was going to get interesting with him back in town. She didn't care if Lucas was married or not, she knew he wouldn't be at ease with the sudden appearance of Peyton's ex. She knew even if he didn't admit it at the moment he was and would always be in love with Peyton.

"Don't worry about my love life, you have your own now to worry about," she smiled, walking towards her room, with bag in tow.

Please Review ~Suze


	5. Growing Friendship

* * *

Peyton was walking down the sidewalk towards _Clothes over Bros_ when she seen a familiar bunch walking towards her. Watching the two put a smile to her face, "Hey there Nate, what are you two up to?"

"Hey Aunt Peyton, daddy just took me to the River Court to play basketball, and now he's taking me out for ice cream," Jamie said.

"Wow, you're a lucky boy there."

"I know. You want to come with us?"

Peyton glanced over at Nathan, "Sure Jamie." Brooke could wait; she couldn't disappoint the little boy. She took his free hand, "Let's go."

They walked into the cafe, "Daddy can I get anything I want?"

"Sure can, buddy," he said giving him the money to pay for it. He and Peyton sat down at the table in the corner.

Peyton glanced over and watched Nathan watch his son, "You really look happy today."

Looking over at her, "I am. Every day I get to be with him is always a good day."

"Yeah it is. He really does make you smile, just being around him. So how are things with you and Hayley?" wondering if she was making things difficult on him or not.

"Pretty good, we've worked out a schedule for days that I can have Jamie. She's being fair, and so far there hasn't been fighting where he's concerned."

Putting her hand on top of his, smiling, "That's good to hear."

"Have you had any run-ins with Lucas or his new wife?" saying wife in a mocking tone.

"Lindsey, yes....it was totally awkward, was not sure what to say to her. I mean our last big conversation was in the library, and that just wasn't a good time at all. Harsh words were exchanged and all."

"Really, Hayley never mentioned the hostility," wondering what had happen in there that day.

"Yeah, well that day I was jealous because it felt like on top of taking Lucas away, that she was trying to take my best friend too. So I was already pissed, so when we got locked in the library my anger was already built up."

"So what was said?"

"At first just a few little mean comments, nothing too much. It wasn't until I found out the ring that she was wearing was mine that it really got ugly."

"Your ring?" he was now confused.

"I found out from Brooke that the ring that he proposed to her with was the ring that was meant to be mine. I mean I know I never wore it or anything, but to give the ring that he attended for me just hurts."

"Lucas doesn't always think about what he's doing; probably never thought that anyone would figure it out either. He—"

Jamie came running over, with his ice cream, "Daddy, look I got a big sundae for us all to share."

* * *

Jake walked out of the studio with Peyton not far behind him, "You did well today. This defiantly is going to be a great album."

"You really think so; I think I was a little off at the end of the song."

"We can listen to the track tomorrow, see if we need to make any changes, but we're done for the day. Let's enjoy the rest of the evening. Want to join me for a drink?"

Jake smiled to himself; he liked the thought of hanging out with her away from work, "Sure." Peyton pulled him over to her normal corner, but he was surprised when he seen Nathan sitting there, as if he was expecting her. He was now a little sad; he really thought it was just going to be the two of them. "Hey Nathan."

"Hi Jake, it's good to see you again. Hey Peyton, how was your day?"

Peyton sat closely next to Nathan, "It went very well, started on two different albums today. Both which I think is going to be really great from what I've heard so far."

"That's good to hear."

* * *

Lucas was walking through the club looking for his wife, when he spotted her. It was the first time he had seen her since the wedding. Her beauty still took his breath away every time, he was brought out of his trance when he notice who she was with. Not one ex, but two. Both that happened to be very single now. This angered him, so he hustled right over there to them, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"What can we do for you Lucas?" anger by the tone he had been using. "As far as I know your wife doesn't look to be over here."

"Jealous much," he roared.

"Why don't you go away, and leave me alone," she wasn't in for this today. She had let him go what else did he want?

"Why, so you can get back to your two dates. We know you can't help but steal other ladies men."

Either guy was unsure that to say to this, Lucas totally out of line. What Peyton did didn't concern him. Neither could believe his cruelty, but what else could they expect after everything else he had put her through the past few months.

Jumping up from her seat, "Screw you...get your head out of your ass." She darted off out the back door.

Nathan got into his brother's face, "I'm only going to warn you this once, leave Peyton alone." It took everything inside of him not to punch him, here and now. But he wouldn't stoop that loud, well for now at least.

"Or what, you're going to beat me? When did you become her saving grace?" wondering when his brother had become the guy who defends Peyton, who was by her side; that use to be his role.

"The moment you abandoned her, the moment you said I do. Your wife may not see through this act you're playing, but I see through it, clear as glass." He didn't wait for his brother to respond, he just took off in the same direction that Peyton had. He had to find her, console her.

"Peyton...Peyton," he called, as he noticed her running down the stairs. He finally caught up to her; he grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him, "Lucas is a jerk. You shouldn't let what he says get to you."

Tears are rolling down her face, "I can't help it, for the longest time his opinion was what counted the most to me."

Nathan wrapped his arms around her, "I know, but he's no longer that guy that you fell in love with. He lost, and I don't know if we're ever going to see him again." It was as if he was turning into the person they both hated, and tried so hard not to become.

"Thank you Nate, I don't know what I would do without you. It seems like your always saving me these days."

"No problem Sawyer," he said, kissing her on the top of her head, as he took in the scent of her shampoo. He couldn't think of any other place he rather be then right here, with her.

* * *

Nathan walked into his spare room, and sat at the side of the bed Peyton was sleeping on, with a cup of coffee. "Are you going to get up anytime Sawyer?"

Peyton slowly opened her eyes, "Go away, I was still sleeping."

"Sorry there Sawyer, but it's past noon, it's time to get your lazy bones out of bed. I even brought you some coffee," putting it close to her face.

"Alright...alright, I'm up," sitting up. "Now give me that coffee," practically ripping it out of Nathan's hands.

"Nice to know that your thankful for that," pretending to be offended.

"I am thankful. I'm thankful to have you in my life, helping me through it every step of the way. And thanks for last night, for letting me stay here. I didn't want to disturb Brooke last night, her and Chase deserve to have a night to themselves." Brooke had so busy consoling her most of the time that she hadn't had much time for her rekindled love.

"I will be here always. I'm never going anywhere."

Peyton smiled, "What did I do to deserve a friend as amazing as you?"

Thinking to himself for a second before responding, "I really don't know," he jokingly said.

She playfully hit him, "You really are too much sometimes."

"I know, but you love me."

"Yeah I do," she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, before embracing him.

Nathan felt his heart warm at the touch of her lips. He didn't know what to think about it; he couldn't help himself but wonder _what if_. He couldn't think that way, she was his best friend. No this was wrong it was too soon for them both; he chose to burying, and to not think about it anymore. "So Sawyer, let's go grab some grub. I'm starving, and not so much in my house to eat."

Getting up from the bed, walking with him to the door, "You know Nate they do have what they called a grocery store around here, you should learn how to use one."

"This coming from the girl who doesn't know how to use a kitchen without starting a fire," he laughed.

"It was one time; seriously, it wasn't my fault that I didn't know that the buzzer on the stove was busted."

"If that's your story..."

"Oh you better start running there Scott, you're so dead," she said as she began to chase him down the stairs.

Please Review ~Suze


	6. Blame Game

Brooke was stunned to see who was on the other side of the door. She hadn't expected Lucas to be here, let alone this early.

She put on a phony smile, "Hey Luke, how can I help you this morning?"

"Is Peyton here?"

"Nope, but even if she was I doubt she be wanting your company, after what happened at TRIC the other night. I can't believe you actually said that. You really hurt her."

He bowed his head in shame, he didn't know what had gotten into him. But that was a lie, he knew, but wasn't ready to admit it to anyone including himself. "So what's really going on with her and Nathan?"

"That is nothing of your concern, she's your ex and you're married," appaulled that he had the nerve to ask. She knew this was going to happen if he married the wrong girl; she felt for Lindsey knowing very well what happened being that girl, the one he commit to but never got his heart.

"Well it's too soon for Nathan to be getting into any sort of relationship."

"Your one to talk; I don't think it was even 24hrs after you left Peyton in LA that you tried to sleep with me."

Ignoring her comment, "Nathan is only going to hurt her."

"Like you're innocent in that department...." did he not remember all the stuff he had done to hurt her since he got back, "does your lovely wife know that the ring she's wearing was intended for Peyton?" mad that he even had to the nerve to re-use that ring. She didn't care that it was his mom's from Keith, you don't try giving the same ring to two different girls.

Peyton had been standing in the door, silently, going unnoticed by the pair; she was shocked, by the little things she had heard. She didn't know what to think. All she knew it she couldn't stay here and little to anymore.

* * *

Peyton walked into Nathan's place with a box in her arms. She didn't utter a word to him.

Nathan noticed, strolled right up to her, and took the box out of her arms, "What's this?"

"It's my books," they were the books she could no longer have around her. They longer gave her the warmth she once felt everytime she read the words he had wrote. Everytime the delicate words he chose to describe her...them.

He looked her strangely, "Books?"

She sat down by the fire, "Yeah these are ever single copy I own of Lucas's book."

"Why so many?" he didn't understand, why would you need more then one copy of the same book?

Sitting down on the rug in front of the fireplace,"I was driven to buy them, I loved the words he wrote about me, and I was hoping that I could find that girl again." In LA she felt lost, she had done things she wasn't proud of herself. She wanted to be that carefree girl, who had no fear.

"So why you'd bring them here?" kneeling down beside her.

"Because I need to get rid of them, and because Brooke doesn't know about having muitple copies. After I found out that they got engaged, we burnt the copy I had kept at home."

"Why didn't you tell her about the others?" he thought they shared everything, they were as close as two girls could be.

"I felt embaressed, we hadn't been together in years, and yet I was still collect his book; I thought she may not understand. "

If there was one thing knew, was what it was like to be in love with Lucas Scott, and how the feels don't just go away. "I think she would've; we all know how much you love him."

"Well I'm done loving him," there was no longer the loving tone behind those words. He actually believe her words, that she really was ready to move on. "I'm tired of standing still, I want to move forward with my life; and the first thing is to burn these books," grabbing one and laying it on the fire.

"I'm proud of you," putting his hand on top of hers. For a second they locked eyes, but Peyton soon looked away, before got lost in his gaze and leaned in to kiss him. She didn't know what was happening to between them, but she was too scared to question it.

* * *

It had been over a month since that horrible night at TRIC, if it hadn't been for Brooke investing money to put a recording studio in her office, she would have packed up, and moved somewhere else that wasn't where she had to deal with Lucas as a landlord.

"You know I always knew this space was worth giving to you. I told you, you would do great!" Lucas said as he strolled through, as if nothing had gone down between the two, as if they were back in high school, best of friends again.

Peyton couldn't believe that he thought he could stroll in as if nothing had ever happened, as if he hadn't utter those cruel words to her. "Well I can thank Brooke for that, for lending the money and believing in me."

" Don't I get a little of the credit?" walking closer to her, wanting to wrap his arms around her petite frame again. Lindsey was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment.

"No--just because you gave me this place doesn't mean you did anything to really help me." Cutting to the point, she wasn't in the mood for this today, "Why are you here Lucas?"

It felt like she had just stabbed at his heart, she no longer called him Luke, and the way she said his name was no longer with warm tone behind it. "I came to see how you've been."

She had to stop herself from laughing in his face, "How I've been, like you really care," she spat out. He was the reason she had been a mess in the first place.

"I do."

"Funny, after hearing what you think about me, I'm pretty sure that you could careless. So don't pretend to come in here and act like a saint or something." Did he really think because he was Lucas Scott he could get away with being cruel, by just saying a few kind things.

"What happened to the Peyton I use to know? She wasn't cruel," he had never know her to be this cold to anyone, especially towards him.

"She grew up. I could say the same about you, you're not the boy I once knew, and loved. Cause if you were you wouldn't have done any of these things, like kiss me and then propose to Lindsey in the same night."

He suddenly became defensive, after hearing her attack on him, "Well sorry I fell out of love with you. Don't you think it's about time you moved on--oh right your falling back into my brothers arms, into his bed."

Ready to pull her hair out, she was frustrated, "I know this may be a hard concept for you to get, but we are only friends. Unlike you I can go and be friends with someone, and not try to sleep with them."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I heard you and Brooke. How could you go and try to sleep with my best friend on the same day you left me?" the day she heard that, was the day she knew that there was no love left, that she deserved better then a guy who would just settle in a marriage because he couldn't get over his pride. She knew that she deserved someone that was willing to fight for her.

"I..I.." unsure how to respond.

"You know what that says to me, that you never loved me. I was just someone to fill the void of being lonely," she stormed off, tears rolling down her face. She finally had gotten the closure she needed. There would be no more tears where Lucas was concerned, she was done with it all, she was done with him.

* * *

"Hi momma," Jamie said as he ran into the house with his backpack on his back.

"Hey sweetie, how was your dad's place?" wondering how his weekend was.

"It was fun, dad and Peyton took me over to Brooke's place for a BBQ, and we had hot fudge sundaes."

"Sound yummy," feeling a little left out that she wasn't invited. She and Brooke were still friends, but she guess she thought it may be a little awkward still.

"Did you know that Brooke and Chase are going to have a baby?" excited about the thought of another child to play with.

"No I didn't honey." Was this new news, or were they just shutting her out of their group?

"Do anything else fun?"

"We played guitar hero, and Peyton finished painting my room. It's really cool mom, it's me and daddy playing basketball on the River Court."

"Wow," she smiled, by if you looked at it closely you could tell that it was fake.

"She's really talented momma, do you think she could do someting on my wall here? I'm sure she wouldn't mind, she's really cool that way."

"We'll see. Now why don't you go wash up, dinner's almost ready." As she walked her little boy walk up the stairs, she felt like everything was slowly getting stolen from her.

* * *

Hayley stormed into Peyton's office, the next morning, furious; she was going to let her have it, everything that she had been thinking about her since she got back into town.

"What kind of crap are you trying to pull?" Hayley said with fury.

Peyton was taken away by this sudden anger, she hadn't expected it, especially from her. "What are you talking about?"

"First you try to steal Lucas from Lindsey, and now you strewed up Nathan and Lucas's realtionship."

She couldn't believe her ears, had Hayley suddenly gone mad? "Well maybe if Lucas didn't feel the need to come and see me all the time, and give me mix signals I wouldn't have kissed him that night, but it wasn't like he didn't kiss me back."

"Well from your train record, I'm pretty much sure that your mostly to blame," she scuffed.

"Oh because poor little Lucas can't ever do anything wrong, he's perfect. Hate to break it to you but Lucas far from it. As for me and Nathan, he's a big boy, he made the desesion of his brother."

"They were fine before the wedding."

"That's was an act, he thought Lucas would wise up. But what really ruined their relationship was the night Lucas decided to be an ass at TRIC, and say horrible things about me and Nate."

"Well if the shoe fits right, I mean didn't take you long to shack up with Nathan. Can't have one so you have to have the other."

Getting into her face, "I'm going to tell you what I told Lucas, me and Nate are only friends. He's been there through a diffcult time, that's more I can say about you."

"More like helping each other," she mocked. She had seen the way her ex-husband looked at her.

"Whatever, believe what you want," she wasn't going to argue any longer, it wasted too much energy. "Now if you can please leave I need to get back to my work."

* * *

Nathan stomps into Hayley's classroom, after getting a tearful phone call from a blonde friend. He couldn't believe the nerve his ex-wife had. This defiently wasn't the woman he use to love.

"How could you do that?" he said as he slammed the door shut, so no one could interupt them.

"Do what? Nathan you've got to be more clear," she was acting if she had no idea what he could be raging about.

"Oh don't play dumb with me, I know you know I'm talking about Peyton. She didn't deserve that," coming to her deffensive. He felt the need to protect her.

Jumping out of her chair, "Well she's done everything in her power to turn everyones lived up in the air, especially between you and Lucas."

"She had nothing to do with that, and it's not fair that you're blaming her." He calmed himself down, knowing yelling wouldn't get them anywhere, "I get that he's your best friend, and you're always going to stick by him, but he's not perfect, and lately we both know he's made a lot of mistakes, so you got to stop blaming others for things going wrong, especially Peyton. She was your friend once."

She can't bare to look at Nathan, "I knowm but--"

"No, what your doing is beneath you? It's not you," he said. He got up, and openned the door to leave, "Don't let Lucas drag you down with him."

* * *

Brooke is sitting on her couch at _Clothes over Bros _watching her favourite soap opera, when Hayley came was walzing in, looking real upset. "Hey Tudor mom, what's wrong?"

"Guess you didn't talk to Peyton today yet?" feeling a sign of relief. She couldn't handle being yelled at again.

"No, why, what happened?" wondering what went down, had something horrible happened?

"I went crazy on her," she said, slowly sitting down beside her. "I basically blamed her for everything that happened with Lucas, and between him and Nathan."

"You didn't," shocked that she actually did that. "Hayles..."

"I know it's horrible. Nathan and her both think I put Lucas on a petalistle, do you?"

"Honestly....yeah I do. Because you're his best friend you feel the need to always defend him, and I get that. But it doesn't mean you have to agree with all he's doing with his actions. I mean didn't to not stand for it when he tried attacking you over your relationship with Nathan. And if you were any type of friend to Peyton you defiently wouldn't take the things he's done to Peyton or even Nathan for that matter."

Brooke began to wonder if there wasn't something more to this. Was she jealous of Peyton's and Nathan's friendship? Did she think she and Nathan had made a mistake?

* * *

Peyton glanced up when she felt the presence of someone in her office. Her blood began to boil when she saw who was standing before her, "You really have some nerve coming here after this morning."

"Can I have a seat?" you hear the timidness in her voice.

"Like what I says really matters," she said under her breath, looking back at the computer screen.

It was now or never she told herself, "Peyton I wanted to appoligize for earlier, I let it get the best of me and you didn't deserve it."

"You're sure right I didn't. I know we haven't been the best of friends lately, but I thought that you had more respect for me."

She felt like she needed to be honest about the bigger reason she had blew up, that she had said those things. Pulling her chair closer, "Peyton I'm sorry, and I know that doesn't mean much right now. Lately I've felt like I've lost touch with everyone since the divorce, and at times I've felt left out of things because you, Nathan, Brooke and Chase do stuff together, and I'm not there. And I know it's because it's awkward for Nathan at the moment, divorce being so fresh, but I feel like I've been left behind."

"Oh Hayley..."

"And then Jamie came home, raving about the fun time he had with you, and this beautiful painting that you painted in his room, and I guess I got a little jealous."

Putting her hands over Hayley's, "I'm never going to take your place in his life, I just wanted to do something nice for him to make him feel a little more at home at Nathan's place."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just let the it all take over. I shouldn't have let my friendship with Lucas, and my loyality to him make my descion, I shouldn't have abandoned you. But I'd understand if you couldn't forgive me."

"Hayles it's alright on one condition," she smiled, she had been thinking about it the last little while.

Her face brightened up, "And what would that be?"

"That you agree to sign with my studio."

"Are you serious? I mean I've got work and Jamie."

"We can always work around that, but I think it would be great working together again. Plus I think I have a cute guitar player the would love to record a song with you."

"Who?"

"Jake. He's got this one song on his album that I think would be best as a duet, so what do you say."

"I say hell yeah," embracing her friend.

* * *

Peyton had been in Nathan's house, but he didn't look to be there. She looked out the bay window to notice him on the dock, just sitting on the railing, staring out at the water. She openned the door, and went to join him.

"So I wanted to thank you for talking to Hayley," she said sitting down beside him.

"You're welcome. Seeing that smile on your face must mean it went well."

"Yeah, it did. She told me she was jealous, and felt like she was being left behind."

"I guess no one has spent as much time with her since the break up...I"

"Don't feel bad she understands, but I promised that me and Brooke would be more available for her. Also I signed her to my label."

"Really," a little surprised that she wanted to sing again.

"Are you okay with that, me working with her?"

"Of course. I think it's great that Hayley can have that back; she was amazing," remembering back in high school, the passion she had. Something that she had lost along the years.

"Good."

Nathan glanced over, to notice that it looked like something else was weighting on her mind, "So what's got you in a pickle?"

"There's one thing that has been racking my brain, you and Lucas."

Confused, "What about us?"

"I hate that you're no longer friends. And I don't want to be the reason that you can't be brothers like before."

"Peyton we both know that's not the whole reason."

"I know, but I kind of feel responsible, because you were at least trying until after the wedding, after TRIC." Leaning her head on his shoulder, "Would you at least try to regain something sort of friendship, I hate to see brothers enemies."

Putting his arm around her, "Alright, only because you ask, but I ain't promising anything."

"Thank you."


	7. Second Chance

Nathan walked into the gym, to find that Lucas is already, throwing free throw. He remembered his promise to Peyton and he was going to try awful hard to keep it. "That's the same shot that won us state all those years ago."

Lucas turned around, actually surprised that he was speaking to him, "Yeah those were our glory days. Don't you ever wish to have them back?"

"Sometimes yes, but when I think about the life I have now, I wouldn't change it," he was tired of living in the past, and he was determined not to end up like his dad, a bitter old man.

"Even if it meant you had Hayley back?" wondering why he wouldn't want his wonderful wife back.

Taking a deep breath, he didn't want it to come out wrong. "What me and Hayley had was great, but we were never the people we wanted to be together. I was never good enough for her, she could never get past my flaws, and this person she wanted me to be."

"So you regret your time with her?" Did he really wish he hadn't married her?

"Of course not, she'd a great woman, and I love her. And regretting her would mean I regretting being with her, regretting Jamie, and that's not something I can do." He had some wonderful years with her, but staying together would only mean resentment towards one another, over who the other person could not be.

Feeling protective over a girl he always believed was his, "Peyton doesn't need someone like you in her life, you weren't good enough for her in high school, and you aren't good enough for her now."

Nathan's blood started to boil, he was sorry, but he wouldn't take this crap, "Then who is Lucas...you. Oh that's right, you're married, yet still thing you have a right to meddle in Sawyers' personal life. Does the wifey know that _The Comet_ is about Peyton, about her return to Tree Hill?"

"Like I told Hayley, it's a metophor."

He laughed to himself, if his brother really thought that, than he was living in a dream world. "Keep telling yourself that, if it makes you feel better. Your just bitter because you made the wrong choice, and hate the fact that because of it Peyton has moved on, that she no longer loves you."

"And you think she's going to love you," getting into right his face, "like she loved me? All your relationship before was sex, and that's all it's ever going to be now."

Nathan couldn't take it any longer, he jumped for Lucas, tumbling him to the ground. Fists were thrown, jaws were hit. But it didn't take long before Skills walked into the gym, and stopped the two.

"Now I don't know what you're fighting about, but this isn't going to happened again with those boys," pointing to the team, "here. This isn't the message we want to be sending them," Skills said.

Getting up off the ground, "Fine, but Lucas here, has to keep his mouth shut."

"Fine," staring his brother down. As far as he was concerned they were no longer brothers, and if he had his way he'd fire him too, but he knew that they needed him there.

* * *

Peyton walks into Nathan kitchen to see him with a bag of peas, on his the side of his eye. She ran right over to him, "Nate, what happened." She was pretty sure she already knew but she wanted to hear it from him.

"Lucas fist met my eye."

"I thought we weren't going to fight with him?"

"I wasn't, it was going fine until he told me to stay away from you..."

Peyton couldn't believe her ears, making a fist, "What? He has no right!"

"Well he thinks he knows what's best for you; still trying to protect you even though he's married, and not even in your life anymore. After that he went on something about you never being able to love, me, convinced that we're sleeping together."

"Even if we were, that's none of his concern. Why does he think he can control my life?"

Did she really need to ask that, everyone else knew, was she that blind? "Because he's in love with you."

"He married Lindsey," still indenial.

"Yes, but that's just because he's hiding his heart, and she was the safe route to go."

"Well I'm sick of it. He fought for Brooke; writes me a book, and the moment I say someday he goes and dumps me. Why wasn't I good enough to fight for?"

Taking her into his arms, "You are, Lucas is just to bullheaded to admit when he's wrong. Believe me Peyton when I say this, your worth it, and you deserve someone better, someone whose going to fight for you and not give up."

"I know, but sometimes it still hurts when I think about it. He said he'd wait forever, and yet he couldn't wait a year. Maybe I'm just meant to find love."

Cupping her face with his hand, forcing her to look at him, "Don't ever think that way Sawyer, you're amazing, one of a kind any guy would be lucky to be with you."

They stared into one anothers eyes, she looked so broken, he wanted to do anything to mend her broken heart. He didn't know what he was doing, without thinking about it, he leaned in a kissed her soft lips, gently.

* * *

Jake had brought Jenny around to Peyton's office, as it was his weekend with his not so little girl.

"Wow, you have grown so much," Peyton said to Jenny. She looks over at Jake, "She defeintly looks bigger in person, then she does in those photos."

"Well she's growing pretty fast," he loved seeing Peyton with his daughter again, reminded him of how it use to be.

"My daddy has a picture of you and me in the living room," Peyton glanced over at Jake. "You're real pretty."

Focusing her attention back over at Jenny, "Thank you."

"Daddy's taking me to the park, wanna come?"

"Sure, why not," she smiled. It would be nice to hang out with the little girl that had won her heart, the girl that made her want a family.

Once at the park, Jenny pulled Peyton by the arm over to swing, "Can you push me?"

"I sure can." She looked over at Jake, he smiling at her. She was taken back; just a few weeks prior she had been here with Nathan and Jamie, doing the same thing. When she thought about it, it felt like home, but as she stood her with Jake it no longer brought the security that it once did.

This past week she had been advoiding Nathan after the kiss they shared, not because she didn't enjoy it, because she would be lying to say otherwise, but because it scared her. She hadn't felt anything like that since she was Lucas, but she worried that this could complicate things. He had been her rock the past few months, and she hated the thought of losing him.

* * *

Nathan strolled into _Bros over Clothes_, he was a little upset. "Nate, what's wrong?" Brooke ask concerned. He looked like he hadn't slept much.

"I screwed up Brooke," slumping down on the couch beside her.

Surprised, "What did you do?"

Taking a deep breath, "Well after I go into a fight with Lucas, where I got this lovely shiner, I was talking with Peyton, and I kissed her."

"What! No wonder she has been distant."

"And now she's done nothing but ignore me for the past few days. I don't want our friendship to be ruined. I couldn't bare to lose her again," not meaning to let _again_ slip out.

"Again?"

"Brooke that's not what I meant," he tried telling her, even though it wasn't true. He hated losing her the first time, but back then it had been his fault, he hadn't treated her like she deserved, and that was his biggest regret.

"Relax," knowing now wasn't the time to press the issue. "Nathan, you just got to be patient with her, and try harder; P Sawyer has always had a guarded heart, and even more so after what she's been through with Lucas. When she's ready she'll let you in."

"Thanks Brooke," he smiled, before embracing her.

"Anytime," she smiled to herself as she walked Nathan walk out the door.

* * *

That afternoon Nathan slowly strolled into Peyton's office, he had been thinking about what he could possibly say to her. As much as he tried not to think about that kiss, he couldn't deny what he felt to have her in his arms, the lips touching. But he didn't want to push it, cause the thought of losing her was far greater.

Peyton looked up from her desk to see who was standing right in front of her; she jumped up from her seat, "Nate, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't take you advoiding me, any longer. Peyton I'm sorry about kissing you."

She tried to hide her disappointment. Not that she was ready to admit what she felt about it though. She hadn't felt that alive in such a longtime, and it scared her because the last time she had given her heart out, it was stomped on. "It's--"

"No Sawyer, let me finish," she remains quiet. "Since the divorce you've been there for me when I really needed someone, on days that had become so hard being away from Jamie." Taking her hands into his, "You are my saving grace."

She fought the feeling she felt in her heart, she pulled away, "Nathan, I can't be that girl anymore. I'm too broken. I think it would be best if you left," turning away from him. She couldn't watch another Scott brother walk out of her life, even if it was her doing. She fought back the tears that begged to fall, until she knew he was no longer there.

* * *

Brooke and Chase were sitting at the couch. She was cuddled up close to him. "So where were we on girls names?" she asked.

"E--I believe."

"Emily."

"Na, how about Emma?"

She smiled, "I like that, and I was thinking about Anna for the middle name."

"Why that name?" he asked.

"Well that was the name of Peyton's mom, and since she was more of a mother than dear Victoria was, then I thought it would be nice, and honor her."

"That's real sweet of you, I bet Peyton would love that," combing her fingers through her hair. "You're a great friend Brooke Davis, and you're going to be an amazing mother because you've got an amazing heart."

She smiled. "I was talking to Nathan today, he's got it bad for out P Sawyer."

"Did he say that?"

"No, not in so many words, but I did catch him saying that he regret letting her go. Since Peyton's come back, I never seen a sincere smile on her face, until he walked back into her life, and they started hanging out."

"Maybe so..."

"They're just a little stubborn, and they need a little push in the right direction."

"Brooke I know you want to see them happy, but I really think they should leave this alone, let them figure it out."

"But--"

"No Brooke, promise me you won't meddle," he looked into her eyes hoping that she would agree.

"Alright, I promise," relulantly though.

"That's my girl. You just gotta have faith that they'll find their way like we did."

Getting on her knees, leaning close to hime, "You know you're kind of sexy when you take charge."

"Really, well then I'm going to have to show you some more ways I can be sexy," picking her up bridal style, as he carried her up the stairs, as she began to giggle.

* * *

Hayley was in the studio, working on the long awaited album. She couldn't find someone to take care of Jamie so she was stuck bringing him here, not that Peyton minded, she loved hanging out with him.

Jamie sat right beside Peyton, as they sat in the booth, both listening to his mom sing. It was a Hayley James orignal, and Peyton loved it, she didn't know why, but the song reminded her of Nate. She had missed him this last little, but she was running as usual.

She was intrupted of her thoughts, by Jamie, "Aunt Peyton, why don't you visit daddy anymore?"

"It's complicated," unsure what you tell a 4yr old.

"That's what daddy said when I asked him. You know he misses you a lot though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he has a picture of all of us, that he looks at all the time. Once when I came in his room after a bad dream, I heard him say I love you Peyton in his sleep. I think my daddy's got it bad for you, and so does Aunt Brooke."

"Really..." wondering what else her pregnant best friend had been saying to others.

"She even said that you and my dad use to date back in high school. So why did you break up?"

She didn't believe he needed to know that at this age, so she deleted the real reason. "Because he fell in love with you mom."

"I guess, but maybe he still loved you and that's why they're no longer together. Do you love him?"

She really didn't think he would be okay with his parents not being together, or thought of them finding something else; he really was more mature then most kids his age. "I don't know," not ready to admit that she may, especially to Nathan's son.

* * *

Peyton knew it was time to make an amenze with Nathan. She couldn't hide away from him to long; Tree Hill wasn't that big, and they both had mutual friends. She had first tried his house, but found no one. As she looked down the beach she spotted a figure, whom she'd reconize from a mile away.

"Hey Nate," she said, as she sat down in the sand, beside him.

"Hi..." he didn't know what to say to her.

"I'm sorry I shut you out, that kissed scared me," digging her fingers into the sand, advoided looking at him directly

"Why?" he needed her to tell him, he didn't want to assume anything.

"Because I felt something that I haven't felt since..."

"Luke?" She knodded yes. "It's alright to move on." Brushing the hair out of her face, so he could look into her beautiful green eyes, "Peyton I shouldn't have let you go all those years ago."

"We were bad for each other," she told him as she continued to fight the feelings.

"That's only because I never tried with you, but Peyton I did love you, so much it frightened me. I know that's not an excuse. But let me prove to you that this time could be different." He wanted to show her the man he had become, show her that he could be the man she deserved, the man that was worthy of her.

Not wanting to hear any of this, she jumped up, "You Scott brothers are real good with speakes, but they don't mean nothing." He was unsure where this hostility was coming from. "Lucas had me fooled. He told me he'd wait forever and I believed him. Stupid me." She began to run off.

He grabbed a hold of her, and made her face him, look at him, "Peyton, you're not stupid."

"Really...cause you want to know what Lucas did after he proposed. That very evening he tried sleeping with my best friend. And then after that kiss at TRIC, he proposed to Lindsey with MY RING. So I am stupid to ever believe that he ever loved me, or anyone could love me."

"Hey..hey," pulling her into his arms, trying to calm her down. "Lucas is an ass. And what he's done over and over again to hurt you just proves it." Wiping away her tears, "Let me show you how you deserve to be treated, let me love you."

She stared into his eyes, and she knew he was telling the truth. Jamie's words rang through her head, how he said that his daddy love her, was it true? "Nate I've been having these feelings, I'm not sure when it started, and I didn't know how to handle it, so the best thing I know how to do is push the people away, but I don't want to do that anymore." He went to speak but she stopped him, she felt if she didn't do it now she may never get the nerve again. "You told me I am your saving grace, and the thing is, I feel that same way about you. You've been here to support me since the wedding, and I don't think I could ever gotten over it, or over him without you; so thank you."

"There's no need to thank me, I'd do anything for you Sawyer." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him softly on the lips. He smiled against her lips. It was finally happening, he was getting his second chance.


	8. Fresh Start

Peyton and Nathan walked, hand in hand, into the local cafe, the one that had basically taken over after Karen closed hers up. They looked a like a bunch of teenagers again the way they were giggling as they found their way to a seat in the corner.

Across the cafe was the newlyweds. They were talking amongst themselves, when Lindsey noticed from the corner of her eye, the two stealing kisses. "Isn't that Peyton and your brother?" she asked, pointed towards the pair.

Lucas looked over his shoulder, to see the two holding hands across the table from one another. He glared at the two; They had both lied when they said nothing was going on. He tried not to let his jealousy show, "Yeah."

"Isn't this great," she said excited. Not that it wouldn't suck for Hayley, but she had assured her many times that she was over Nathan, and was trying to move on. "I'm happy that Peyton has finally found someone."

Lucas wasn't happy. Nathan wasn't the right guy for her. She deserved only the best, and he wasn't it. "I'm not sure Nathan's ready."

"Well if you ask me, I haven't seen Nathan this happy in a really longtime, not since his college days."

"How can you say that, you're Hayley's friend?" couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Lucas, I am her friend, but we both know if they had been truly happy they wouldn't have gotten a divorce. Your first love isn't always your true love like we always think, I mean look at us for example, if Peyton had been your true love we wouldn't be here, married," she smiled.

Calming down, "I guess you're right." He leaned over the table and gave his wife a kiss, but Peyton wasn't far from his mind.

"So Jamie was wondering if you would like to come over tonight to help make pizza?" Nathan said.

Peyton looked over at him, "Oh I guess if it's Jamie's request, seeing as my hot boyfriend hasn't asked me out on a date or anything."

"What does the boyfriend of yours look like? I might need to get rid of him so I can have you all to myself."

"Well, he's got dark brown hair, gorgeous brown eyes, and a chisel body."

"I guess I've got my work cut out for me, but I'm pretty sure that I can find ways to persuade you," moving closer to her. He leaned in a kissed her, softly at first, but then got a little more rough, pulling on her lower lip. She let out a moan. He moved away from her.

Her eyes were still close, she slowly opened them, "I'm sure I can defiantly skip out on him, if you promise after Jamie goes to bed we can continue that."

"That's a promise."

Lindsey was in the bathroom, so Lucas had been staring at the two. It made him sick to see the two so lovey dovey with one another. The last thing he wanted to see what his Peyton kissing someone especially his brother.

* * *

"Daddy do we have any mushrooms for this pizza?" Jamie asked as he started putting on his toppings on.

"Just one sec, let me check," Nathan said as he went over to the fridge and looked through the vegetable drawer. His search was a success, "Here you go." They were precut ones so he didn't need to help his son chop them up.

"I'm ready to put mine in daddy."

"Alright, lets just put yours on the tray." Looking over at his girlfriend, oh he loved to refer her as that, "How about you?"

"Yep," she replied.

Nathan took all of theirs over to the oven, and put them in. Peyton began to clean up the mess that they had made on the counter. He strolled over and began to help her. "You know you've got something right here," pointing to her lips. He leaned in, and sucked the sauce from the top of her lip off.

"I'm going to play, and leave you two alone," Jamie said.

The two parted, they had forgotten that he had been in the room, "Why don't you go wash your hands, make sure that you don't have any sauce on them."

"Alright," running off towards the bathroom.

After he was gone they both laughed. "He really is too smart for his age Nate."

"I know. Defiantly takes after his mother on that."

"Speaking of her, have you told her about us yet? I don't want Jamie to blurt it out and her have not known." She wanted to make sure that Hayley was okay with them, she didn't want it to be awkward among the two of them.

"Yes, I told her when I picked up Jamie today. She's happy that you've found some happiness. And if you must know she's dating too."

"What, who?" she couldn't remember her mentioning any crushes. Was this something new?

"Jake, I guess since she started helping you out at the studio, Jake and her have been talking. And just recently have they have become an item." wondering how she felt about Hayley dating her ex, even though it shouldn't make a difference seeing as she was doing the same thing.

"Good for them. They both deserve to be as happy as us," she said as she put her arms around his neck. "What do you think about this?" wanting to know where his head was at. Even though he was in a relationship, was he ready to see his ex do the same thing?

"I'm happy for her. I was a little worried that with work, and the studio she wouldn't ever find time to get back out there again. She deserves to find someone as special as I have."

Peyton smiled, "I'm glad you two are able to remain close after the divorce."

Rubbing circles on her back with his thumbs; happy they were able to talk freely about his ex without there being any awkwardness between them. It proved how mature their relationsip really was. "Me too. But it's not hard staying friends with someone who has a big heart like she does."

"That's true. So Nate tell me your favorite memory of the first time we dated...and it can't have anything to do with sex," giving him a warning look, after she had seen the grin on his face.

"It would have to be when we had just started to date, after me pursuing you for months. You took me to that spot by the creek, where we laid staring at the stars. You told me all about your mom, and I told you about my dad, and for the first time I really believed that I had someone that cared. Yours?"

"I had the flu, and I wasn't at school. So you skipped school, came over and took care of me the rest of the day. You even made me soup in hopes of it making me feel better. You did everything for me that day, no complaints."

"I guess I did have my days back then," he smiled, happy that there were some days that he had treated her good.

"Yeah, but they were very few," she joked.

Pounding her fist to his heart, "That hurts Sawyer."

Playfully swatting him, "Oh you know it's true."

"I know," wrapping his arms around her again, bringing her in closer, "But that's defiantly not going to happen this time, I'm a changed man."

"You better be, otherwise I might have to get an upgrade."

"Funny Sawyer," he began tickling her, making her laugh uncontrollably.

* * *

Lindsey notices Peyton at the grocery store. She was no longer a threat to her and Lucas, so she felt like she really should get to know the girl, not girl she thought she knew from the book.

She walked towards her, trying to find the right words to say. "Hey Peyton."

Peyton looked up, to see the her ex's wife was standing in front of her. She knew it was because she was with Nathan now, and she was no longer threatened by her. She really hadn't anything against her, it wasn't her fault that she fell in love with Lucas. "Hi Lindsey."

"I want us to turn another a leaf, make amentz. Now that we're both with the Scott brothers, it's only natural that we tried to be friends."

She was being really sweet, but she must be really nieve not to know that the brothers weren't on speaking terms anymore. Didn't her husband tell her? Maybe between the two of them they could get the brothers to be friends again. "I totally agree on that. I really am sorry for the nasty things I said. It wasn't right of me."

"It's water under the bridge," she smiled. Now this is the girl she had read about, the one that she had admired, Nathan had really brought her alive again. "I was thinking that maybe we could all get together for dinner."

Peyton knew she should say no, but she felt for the girl infront of her; she didn't have the heart to say no to her. "Alright, we'd love that."

"Great, how about 7pm, Saturday night."

"Sounds perfect" As the she began to walk away, "And Lindsey, don't be a stranger."

She smiled over at her, "I won't." This defiently went better then she had even planned. She now regretted all the horrible things that she had said about Peyton. She just had been lost.

* * *

Peyton and Nathan arrived at his brother and sister in-laws home. Nathan reluctantly walked up to the porch. He didn't want to be here, "You know they haven't seen us, we can still get out of here."

Peyton grabbed a hold of his hand, "No. Lindsey was kind enough to invite us over. Just because your brother isn't in our good books doesn't mean we can't be nice to his wife."

"Fine," he whined. He softly knocked on the door, in hopes that they wouldn't hear and he could leave. Only that didn't happen, they had heard, and Lucas was right there to answer it.

"Come in," Lucas said hastly.

Oh this was going to be an interesting night, Nathan thought. His brother was already acting hostile towards them both. Why couldn't he get over the fact that Peyton no longer his? He wish they could go back to the days when they hung out, when they were brothers. But Lucas wasn't making it easy. He would never say this to him, but it reminded him of how Dan and Keith were. In this scnerio Lucas was Dan and he was Keith.

Lindsey came over to Nathan, and embraced him, "It's good to see you again, it's been too long."

"I know. But that's what happens when you got a new girlfriend," looking over at her and smiling, "and a son." He didn't want to tell her it was because when she wasn't around Lucas and him went at it as of lately. He was sure that Lucas hadn't been forthwilling with that information.

"Well that's gotta change. You know she can always come with you. Why don't we all sit down, dinner is almost ready," guiding them to the dining area.

This was the first time Peyton had been in their home since the engagement. This place brought back a lot of memories. And she soon became to realize that they no longer brought her pain to remember. The Lcas back then defiently was someone she loved very much, but he defiently was no longer that guy, he no longer held her heart; she had finally gotten that back and now was free.

"So Peyton, Hayley was telling me you're helping her with a new album," Lucas mentioned.

"Yes, I thought it was time for her find that girl she lost."

"Don't you think that her going on tour is going to take her away for Jamie...or is that what you want?"

She was infurated, but for Lindsey sake she would stay calm, "As I told Hayley, we will work around her life, and she can always bring Jamie along once in a while." Nathan was impressed that she was able to keep her cool. "I'm sure during the summer Jamie would love to see the country, and with Jenny along he'll have another kid to play with.

"Oh that's right Hayley's got another man to replace my brother. I must say he's a great guy for her so attentive." Nathan knew that it was directly pointed at him. He was trying to hurt him, saying he wasn't good enough for Hayley, like he's not good enough for Peyton. Even though he knew it wasn't true it still hurt to know what his brother thought.

"Yes, they are good for one another. She was always meant to be a rock star, only fitting that she dates one two," Nathan said, trying to show up his brother.

Lindsey and Peyton stared at one another, unsure if either one should intervine. This defiently didn't turn out how she would have liked. She hadn't realized that it had gotten this bad with one another. Tonight she had seen a different light of her husband, one that she wasn't fond of.


	9. Love Lost

Lindsey was in the kitchen, doing the dishes. She scrubbed the dishes, roughly; taking out her frustration on it. There were no words to describe how she was feeling at the moment. She thought it was best that she avoided talking with her husband, otherwise she may say something that she would later regret.

Lucas watch his wife, and how tense she looked. He knew it was his fault, and knew better then to go in there at this time, but he didn't comply, he needed to appoligize for his behavior.

She had been excited for their dinner with his brother, and his girlfriend. She really wanted to be friends with her, the girl that she had always admired from the book. He remembered the look on her face when she had told him that she and Peyton and decided to put the past behind them; maybe she had clung on to this hope because this was the only family she had left.

Lindsey could feel Lucas behind her. She e her teeth. "Could you please leave," she said sternly. Annoyed that he hadn't left her alone. He should know by now that it was better to give her space.

"Lindsey...I'm sorry," he tried begging her for forgiveness.

She quickly twirled around, "You ruined the night Lucas," she sneered.

"I didn't--"

She glared at him, "Don't give me that, I didn't mean to. Yes you did. And thanks to you I don't think Peyton is ever going to want to talk to me again."

"Oh come on, I doubt what I did is going to affect your friendship with her. Just because she hates my guts doesn't mean she hates you."

"So why'd you do it? You knew that tonight was important to me," folding her arms, wanting answer for his childish behavior.

"I'm trying to protect my best friend..."

She shook her head, "Bull, you know music is something that makes Hayley happy. No, you just wanted to poke shots at your brother. The question really is why do you want him to feel like he's no good. Is it because you always want to be the superior one? Or is it more to do with the fax that he's with Peyton, and the thought of her being with anyone else is killing you." When she had said Peyton's name there was no hate behind it, because she didn't blame her for this, she had moved on, and she could tell she was really happy; no this was more about her hubby, and his jealousy.

"ARH..." frustrated that it was back to this. "So you think I still have feelings for her?"

"Yeah, makes perfect sense, I mean the moment Peyton start hanging with Nathan, you basically cut him out of your life."

Getting close to her, caressing her face, "Lindsey I married you."

Lindsey held back the tears, holding back the sadness inside. He didn't try deny that he still had feelings, he just advoided answering it. Soon questions began run through her hear, it had her wondering if he would ever let her fulling in? If she hadn't found that ring would he ever even proposed to her? When was she ever going to be good enough?

Lindsey stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Jumped into her car, and drove off. She didn't know where she was going, but she needed to get away from him. _Why couldn't he just have let her be_, she thought.

* * *

Peyton opened the door, it was past midnight, only to find a crying Lindsey on the other side. She pulled her in, "Hun, what's the matter?"

"Me and Lucas got in a fight," she said as she sat down beside her on the couch.

"I'm sorry," she hated that she had cause tension between the newlyweds.

"It's not your fault. He had no right to treat you or Nathan like that." She took a deep breath, "He's still in love with you."

This girl must be mistaken, he married her. "No he's not."

"Yes he is. I can keep denying it, or I can just accept it and move on."

She was beginning to feel rather guilty, she had ruined everything for this girl in front of her. "He's just not use to seeing me with someone else, it's nothing else. I mean I did the same when I got back." Leaving out the fact that she had declared her love for him, and even kissed him. She knew Lindsey deserved some happiness to, and when Lucas lets people in it's great, amazing.

Either Peyton was trying to make her feel better or she was really naive when it came to Lucas, and his feelings for her. "You know if I hadn't read his book then maybe I'd believe that."

"That was such a long time ago, we were different people back then," putting her hand on top of Lindsey's, trying to assure her that she was the one Lucas loved and wanted.

"No, not that book; his newest one." Peyton looked at her confused, she didn't know he had wrote another one. "It's called _The Comet_; it's about a boy and his comet, but really it's an epic love story. Basically it's Lucas waiting for you to come back to him."

"No, it's just a story," why else would he have married her, she thought.

"No, it's not. If you read it, you would realize that I'm right. Even Hayley thought that, she just chose not to tell me after Lucas kept assuring her that it wasn't. I tried denying it, thinking that things would get better, but the truth is he couldn't even write until you came home. And that story was basically that story of you finally coming home to him."

This wasn't how is suppose to be, she had set him free, let him go,"I didn't--"

"Peyton, I don't blame you for this. It's not your fault, you moved on, and Lucas, he just can't seem to let go."

Now she began to cry, "I wanted the best for him, and in the end I really thought you were it for him."

"Me too," she said softly. "I know he hasn't been that nice to you lately, and I'm sorry for that. But don't let him, and his bitterness ruin your happiness." He had heard stories from Deb, about her life with Dan, and it seemed that Lucas was slowly turning into the man he hated. She would hate if he ruined the lives of the people around him.

"I won't," she wouldn't let him get in her way of her second chance to be happy. Nathan brought a smile to face, warmth to her heart, something that she hadn't felt since Lucas left her in that hotel room. "It's late, why don't you stay here for the night."

"Thanks for being a good friend," she said embracing her.

* * *

"Nate, you should have seen how fragile she was, sitting there on my couch, crying. He really has screwed her up," Peyton said, as the walked hand in hand towards his ex's house. She felt bad for this girl, she had done nothing to deserve this.

Nathan wasn't surprised that this happened, he knew it was a matter of time before he broke her heart. He ran from his feelings, ran from the girl he loved, marrying a girl that was easy. "Like I told you before, he would soon regret it. I knew he still loved you."

Becoming defensive, "Why does everyone keep saying that?" Why was it so hard for everyone to believe that he had moved on, fell in love with another?

Stopping her, he didn't want to burst her bubble, but she really needed to come to terms with reality. "Hun, are you really that naive? Can't you see the jealousy when he sees us together? Why else do you think he's been such an ass to us?"

Thinking back to all the stuff that had happened since she came back. "You're right. But he gave up the chance with me. I told him not marry her, but he did anyway. Just because he finds out that he made a mistake, doesn't mean he has the right to dictate my life. I was willing to let him be happy, to let him go, why can't he do the same for me?"

"I don't know," pulling her into his arms, kissing the top of her hair. "Now why don't we grab Jamie, and head to the zoo like we planned. Let's not let Lucas spoil our day."

Looking up at him, "You're right, he's not worth it."

* * *

Lucas looked at the empty room. She had packed up everything. She was gone, and this time he couldn't do anything from stopping her leave. _What happened to marriage was forever_, he thought. He had once remembered her saying that.

He sat on the edge of his bed, thinking about that events that only occurred hours before.

_Lindsey slowly walked into the house, the place that she no longer felt home. Lucas was sitting on the couch, sitting on the computer, it was as if she hadn't left last night, as if they never fought. Did he even care?_

_She walked past him without a word. She couldn't live like this any longer, she wouldn't. She should have left the first time, she knew it then, she just didn't want it to end. He had given her the love she always longed for, only she was a fool to think that it was actually real._

_Lucas looked up from his computer, to see her heading towards their bedroom. He put his laptop down, and quickly followed her. "Where were you, I was worried?"_

"_That's nice of you to care," she spat out, no looking at him, as she began to go through the closet, trying to grab all her belongings._

_Drawing closer, putting his arms around her waist, "Lindsey I'm sorry. I know I was a jerk, and you're right I shouldn't have spoke to either of them that way."_

_Breaking free from his hold, spinning around,"Lucas that was barely what the fight was about and you know it!"_

"_I'm sick of everyone accusing me of having feelings for Peyton." Bring her into his arms again, running his hands up and down her arms, "I'm with you, I married you."_

"_But would you have even asked me if I hadn't found that ring?" wanting to know the question that had been lingering in the back of her mind._

_He had to lie, anything to get her to stay, he needed her,"Of course I would have. I was just planning this special moment, I had wanted to do it at Christmas."_

_Lindsey then remembered something Peyton had blurted out in the Library, was it really true? "I don't believe you. I bet this is the ring that you proposed to Peyton with."_

"_What, no. Who told you that?" Had Brooke told her at some point, last night? He was out of lies he could tell. He began to panic, what was he going to do?_

"_Peyton--she saw it before the wedding, and said something."_

_Had she saw it in the hotel, he wondered. Kind of glad she did, this gave him the perfect opportunity to convince his wife otherwise. "She only said that because she was jealous of us. She wanted me and she was doing everything in her power to make sure that was possible." Pretty proud of himself, that he was able to think so fast on his feet._

"_I know she still loved you, but I also know she was trying to let you go."_

_He was confused, "What are you talking about?"_

"_Well after she said that, later that evening she took it back, and said she was just jealous because she always wanted that ring, that it ring was the ring that Keith had given Karen."_

_Lucas was stunned, she couldn't believe that she had actually remembered that._

"_I thought I was special, that I got the ring that meant so much to your mom, but really it was to stop me from leaving. But why?"_

"_I told you, because I can't lose you. I need you," leaning in to kiss her._

_It didn't last more then a few seconds, before Lindsey back away, "No, you don't get to suck me back in again. I'm tired of not being good enough. I'm tired of trying to hold on to us for dear life, and you not letting me in. I need you to want me back."_

_Cupping her cheeks, "I do, I do."_

_Shaking her head, "No you don't."_

"_Stop telling me who I love," he yelled, getting frustrated. _

"_Then stop lying to me, stop lying to yourself. I don't deserve this, Peyton's right, I deserve a whole lot better," she screamed. No one deserved to feel like they weren't important, especially by the person they married, the person that vowed to love them for the rest of the days of their lives._

"_So you went to Peyton about this?" What right did she have going to talk to his ex-girlfriend about their problems? "You know she probably bad mouth me because she's still trying to get me back."_

"_Get over yourself. Peyton is happy with Nathan, she doesn't need a man whose can't admit how he feels, or can't get over his pride just because she said someday."_

_Now he was raging that Peyton had turned her against him. _

"_I'm through with this. This marriage is over," as she started stuffing clothes into the suitcase on the bed._

"_No, I won't have it, I won't sign," he stated clearly._

"_Well too bad, daddy's old lawyer will make sure that you can't do anything to stop this. When I read _The Unkindness of Raven's_, I thought, now this is a guy I'd like to marry, that Peyton was so lucky to have someone as special as you. But now that I know you, you're nothing like that boy, and we're both lucky to be rid of you," she said with so much vengeance._

His life was a mess, and it was all thanks to one person, Peyton Sawyer.

* * *

Jamie walked hand in hand with both Peyton and Nathan, as they walked around the zoo. They had been there for almost an hour, and still the 4yr old boy had a lot of energy. "Come on, you two are being so slow."

They both just laugh at the little boy. "Alright, hold your horses," his father replied.

"I just really want to see the lions."

"Well I'm pretty sure they're not going anywhere."

As they came to the lions, Jamie jumped up the little bench in front, and watched the them, as they laid around. He turned around, "Peyton, could you draw me a picture of a lion so I can hang it up in my room at home."

Sitting down next to him, "I sure can. Do you want a mommy lion or a daddy?"

Glancing over at his dad, before looking back at her, "Defiantly a daddy, could we even have him playing basketball?"

Smiling at him, "Sure can."

"And it defiantly needs to be wearing a Raven jersey with daddy's old jersey number on it."

"Anything you want." This boy really looked up to his dad; Nathan had really grown into a wonderful father, and amazing guy, someone she always knew he could be. Peyton stood up, and put her arms around Nate's arm, "You've done good with him."

"And one day, when you're a mom, you'll do great too."

"Thanks. And thanks for letting me be apart of your family," leaning over and kissing him.

"Do you two ever stop?" Jamie asked. "Get a room?"

"You hang out with Brooke too much, little man." He was starting to sound like her, that couldn't be a good thing, Nathan thought, as he laughed to himself.

"Daddy, can we go see her? Chase and her have been letting me help out with the babies room."

"Not today son, she's working on something."

Peyton looked at him strangely, she hadn't mention on doing anything today, and she wasn't working today either, "She wouldn't mind Nate, I'm sure that she would love to see her favourite little man."

"Well when I talk to her about bringing him over for dinner, she mentioned that something was up and she didn't have the time. Maybe she had something to do with prep stuff with the baby."

"I'm glad she didn't con me into going. As much as I'm excited for her and Chase that they're having a baby and all, there's only so much I can take of baby stuff. She really likes to go overboard sometimes," she laughed.

"That is true," Nathan laughed.

"So if she's not taking him tonight while we go for dinner, who is?"

"My mom."

"I thought she was in New York?"

"She was, but she was missing me, and her favourite grandson."

Looking up at his dad "Dad, I'm her only grandson."

"And a cute one if you ask me," Peyton said.

* * *

Hayley saw Lucas staring at the glass in front of him. He was looking depressed. She wondered what had gotten him so down. She strolled over to him, and sat in the next seat, "So where's Lindsey tonight?"

He didn't even bother to look at her, "She's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Had she gone to New York on business again?

"She left me. Didn't even say good-bye."

"What, why?" she was confused, she knew this girl loved him with her whole heart.

"I don't know. There was no note. She just packed her stuff and left me. Yet again, I'm not good enough."

Her best friend right in front of her, was so broken. She hated seeing him like this. "That's not true." He was just lost, and hadn't found himself yet.

"Peyton was right, everyone leaves."

"I'm right here, I haven't left."

"No, but Peyton did. Even my own mother and sister don't want to be near me," he cried. He didn't know if it was the alcohol that was finally getting to him, or the emotions that he never let out, that he had buried away.

"You know she needed to get away, Tree Hill was painful for her, she went out to find happiness with Andy. But you know she loves you."

"Well Peyton didn't seem to love me, she said no, and yet here she is playing house, with my brother no less."

"And whose fault is that? I don't think you're upset per say that Lindsey left, I think you're more upset because you have nothing to hide behind anymore. You just have too much pride to admit that you have feelings for Peyton, and it's killing you that she moved on, that she finally let go."

"I hate Peyton, she ruined my life. If she hadn't moved back, Lindsey would still be here."

"Lucas, when are you going to stop hiding you're heart?"

He chose to ignore her. He chose to believe that this jealousy that was bubbly up inside was nothing.

He took the glass the sat in front of him, and chugged it down. It burnt all the way down, but he didn't seem to care.

* * *

"Nate, I thought we were going out for dinner," she wined. She had dressed up all nice, only to be brought to his house. She was a little disappointed.

"Sawyer, trust me. This will be so much better," he assured her, as he pulled her into his house.

As they walked onto the living room, she was amazed. There was candles placed all around the room, and a little table in the middle awaiting them, with wine. She spun around, faced Nathan, "Is this why you had Brooke occupied today, she was helping you?"

"Yes. I thought since it was your birthday, I needed to do you something special for you."

"Thank you, you're really too good to me."

Pulling her into his arms, "Well a girl like you deserves the world," placing a kiss on her lips. "And I plan on making sure you get everything you want."

"What if I've already go it?" resting her hands on his chest.

"Then I guess my work has been accomplished," walking her over to her chair.

* * *

Later that night, they sat on the deck, staring out at the stars. It was a clear night. They sat cuddled under a blanket.

Peyton leaned her head against his shoulder, "After my mom died I use to sit outside, watching the stars, hoping for a shooting star, so I could wish that my mom was alive, that the accident never happen."

"I think that's actually the first time I talk to you."

"You remember that," couldn't believe he remembered that far back.

"Yeah, I had taken off from the house, after fighting with my dad, for the millionth time. And I walked to my favourite place, there you were sitting there, all wrapped up. We just sat there, like we're doing now. We didn't need to talk, was just nice having someone there."

"I Never told you this before, but that moment made my day," she smiled.

"Whys that?"

"Well because you were the cutest boy in school, and I had the biggest crush on you, and the thought of spending anytime with you, just made me giddy."

Nathan blushed, "Who knew a girl could actually make Nathan Scott blush," she said, in a mocking way.

"Shut up," swatting her lightly. "Do you ever think about the future?"

"Sometimes, you?"

"Yeah. I mean I love coaching basketball, don't get me wrong, but I wonder if I could get another chance at my dream."

Peyton looks over at Nathan, touching his face, forcing him to look at her, "Nate, if basketballs what you want, then go for it. Make your dream come true."

"Do you think I could still do it?"

"Yes, I mean it's not going to be easy, and you're going to have to work hard for it, but you should always do something that you love. Never live with regret." She believed in him, and his dreams, and she didn't think he needed to give up on it. That made him the happiest person in the world. He didn't say anything he, just took her face into his hands, and kissed her.


	10. It's Love

Peyton closed the door softly in hopes not to make sure not to awaken Chase or Brooke. It was early in the morning. She hadn't attended to stay out all night long, but her and Nathan were talking, and before they knew it the sun was rising.

She began tip toeing to her room, when someone propped up from the couch, "So does this happen often, you not coming home?" Brooke asked, pretending to act like Mr. Sawyer.

Peyton just rolled her eyes, "What you doing up in the early hours of the morning?"

"Well you see I got up, since this kid here is making me have to constantly pee. And then I came down for a little snack, to notice your door still open. Me being my nosy self went to see if you were up, only to see that the bed was still nicely made, and no Peyton," she mockingly. She had a slight thought at what may have occurred last night.

"We were just on the deck, and we lost track of time..." she trailed off.

"I knew the Scott boy loved to do it outside in view of public places, but I never took you for--"

"Brooke--we didn't sleep together, we were just talking. About the past, our past, and we kind of lost track of time."

"So you guys still haven't slept together?" surprised, this was a first, even Nate didn't have to wait this long with Hayley, though they were married by that time, but so not the point.

"I didn't want our relationship to be just about sex," sitting down next to her best friend.

"But you haven't got any since whats his name in LA, aren't you getting a little, well you know, horny."

"I want more this time with Nathan, we've grown up, and I don't want people to think that we're rebounds for one another. I mean when it's the right time, it will happen."

"Good for you. It's much better when it's with someone you care about, someone you love."

"Thanks for helping him set up that dinner for me, it was very beautiful."

"I just helped decorate, make sure the food was there on time, but that boy he had it all planned out; what he wanted to serve; what he wanted to look like. He wanted to make up for all those birthdays when you two were together, when he made a mess of them all." She knew that this time it was going to be different with this couple, it was going to be better; and they both defiantly deserved it.

Peyton jumped onto her knees, "Wanna see the necklace he gave me?"

Brooke just smiled, she didn't want to ruin her excitement by telling her that her boyfriend already showed her it, "Sure."

She pulls the necklace out from under her top, "See it's white gold heart, with his initials on it, and on back says, you have my heart. Isn't he so cute!" she gushed like a school girl.

"Very sweet."

"And he's taking me to tonight to Charlotte to this new club there to see that band that I've been raving about. I didn't even know that he knew that I love that band, but he seems to know me."

Brooke was happy to see her best friend beam with joy. Nathan had brought back Peyton, out of the darkness that had bound her in shackles.

"Sometimes when I'm with him it feels like he can see into my soul. I don't always have to say anything, and he knows what I'm thinking, how I'm feeling."

"Are you in love with him?" Brooke ask, this was her favorite question. She loved, love, and loved to see her friends find it, as she had with Chase.

Peyton smiled, "Yes."

"Have you told him?" hoping she wasn't going to run away from him, run like she always did. She didn't want her to ruin a good thing she had with him.

"No, but I'm going to. He's it for me Brooke," she smiled as she thought about him. She wouldn't run away this time, she was ready for it, she was ready to give into love, and all that came with it.

Looking into Peyton's eyes, she could see it, "You really are smitten there."

She yawned, "Well I'm gonna sleep for a little while, and you should to Prego."

She got up and strolled into her room, to notice a letter addressed to her. There was no return address on it. She opened it,

_Peyt,_

_Happy Birthday, _

_You deserve only the best_

She thought it was odd that no one signed it though, she had no idea who it could be from. She just tacked it up on her board, before laying down to sleep. As soon as she hit the pillow she was out.

* * *

"You and Blondie seemed a little hot and heavy when I seen you two the other night at TRIC," Skills asks as they shot hoops in the gym. They were waiting upon their teams arrival.

Nathan just smiled and didn't say a thing. He wasn't going to comment on that. He missed his shot though.

Commenting after he missed a free throw, something that he never missed, "What's up with you today? It's like you haven't slept."

"That's because I didn't. And before you even ask, no we didn't do that last night." Not that he could say that he would've minded. "We just sat up and talked. She gets me Skills, like no other person has ever got me. She said she's going to help me get it back."

Confused to what he may be referring to, "What back?"

"My dream. She's going to help me work at it. She believes I still have it in me," he gushed, as he talked about his wonderful girlfriend. She was it for him, he had no doubt about it. But he wasn't going to rush it like the last time. They had their whole lives ahead of them to be together.

"You're falling for her, aren't you?"

Lucas slowly walked into the gym, when he overheard the two talking, he stopped where he was, and listened. He was curious to know what his answer was.

"I already am. Can I be honest with you?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I've always have been in love with her. I just never thought I was the right guy for her. I always thought she deserved something better, someone like Lucas," boy had he been wrong on that one. Who knew after Lucas grew up with Keith, that he would still turn to be like his father.

"Then why did you marry Hayley?"

"Don't get me wrong, I loved Hayley, it just wasn't the kind of love that was meant to last. I saw that Peyton loved Lucas, and was happy, so I moved on. She was always in my heart. Now that I'm with her again I'm not letting anything or anyone take her away from me."

Lucas couldn't believe his ears, his brother was in love with her. This wasn't suppose to happen, he was suppose to break her heart as he did everyone else. His blood began to boil. What happened to, _It's always going to be there, you and me_, he thought. What happened to her loving him forever? Did her promise mean nothing to her?

He couldn't listen to his brother talk about the woman that was always going to be in his heart. He had blown it, and he didn't know what to do to get it back.

* * *

Peyton and Nathan walked hand in hand, down the beach, barefoot. They were walking back from Brooke/Chase/ Peyton's place, after a dinner with her and Chase, and Hayley and Jake. They hadn't invited Lucas because they knew the night would only add to the animosity that went on between the three.

"Tonight was a nice night. Brooke's really starting to show soon. I do feel bad though for Chase. A hormonal Brooke is never a good thing," Peyton laughed at Nathan's comment.

"True, I mean she can be pretty moody without being pregnant," just thinking back to how she was back in high school. "I hope I'm never like that."

"No you'll be ten times worse," he joked. She just slapped his arm.

As they were drawing closer to the house, Peyton saw something flickering in the sand, and was curious, so she ran up to get a closer look. She found something written with candles, it said: _I Love You_.

Nathan smiled as she approached her, whispering into her ear, "I do. You're the only one that understands the way I feel. You're okay with me not being perfect--"

Peyton spun around, "Of course I am, because I know no ones perfect; we all make mistakes. I fell in love with you, all of you." Running her fingers through his hair, "I love the way you are with your son; that you stood up for me when Lucas was putting me down; and how when I was down you picked me up and mended me."

Lacing his fingers with her, "I promise when someone hurts you I'm going to be whatever guy I need to be to protect you. I can't, and I won't be the guy that just stands there while the world hurts you."

Staring up into his eyes, "And that's why I love you." She leaned up and kissed him.

It began to rain,coming down hard, but that didn't seem to mind. They found it to be refreshing. Nathan picked her up, bridal style, and carried her up the stairs, not breaking their kiss. He took her into the living room, and set her down on the floor, right in front of the fireplace. He backed away slightly, brushing the wet hair away from her eyes, just so he could look her in the eyes see if this was okay.

He could see that it was.

Peyton took his hand, and placed it over her heart; staring back at him with a smile, "My hearts is yours, I'm yours."

He leaned down, settling both hand on either side to steady him, as he went in for a kiss. She slowly lowering to the ground. They went slowly, both taking it all in; this meant more to them then just sex, they were giving themselves fully to one another: body, heart, and soul.

* * *

They are both awoken to annoying ringing. "ARH..." It was Brooke's ringer; she didn't want to answer it but she only knew that she'd keep on ringing if she just left it alone. "Can I help you?"

"Aren't we cheery this fine day," Brooke said, being her normal bubbly self. "So you didn't come home last night, am I to assume that you're at Nathan's still. Well I'm guess you had a wonderful night, and that's why you're not home," she said seductively. She was excited for the two, she hardly could contain it.

"I'm not talking about this right now," she said, as she felt an arm curl around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest, to him.

A smile curved on her face, "Well as it's afternoon, I'm going to have to go with my instincts and say I'm right."

"Bye Brooke," hanging up the phone before she could speak any longer. She knew how Brooke could get about this, and she didn't want to be on the phone for hours telling her details. She'd just have to wait until later when she got home.

"I'm assuming she knows what occurred last night?" Nathan asked. Brooke, and her always having to be so nosy, and know all the gossip.

Rolling her eyes, "Of course. I don't know how she does it, she always seem to know when I've had sex. She must have some sort of radar."

Moving her hair away from her neck, he kissed her neck gently, "It was nice--last night."

Turning in his arms, so that she could face him, "Yeah it was. It was better then I remembered."

"Me or sex?" saying it in his cocky tone.

She playfully hit his chest, "You of course. With us it use to be fast, you never took the time. But last night you took it slow, and was delicate with me."

"That's because I was a teenage guy back then. Last night was much more then just sex to me, it was something so much more. It was about giving ourselves fully to one another." Moving the hair away from her eyes, "I'm so in love with you Sawyer." He leaned in, and gently gave her a quick kiss.

"I never thought it was possible to open up my heart to anyone after Lucas trampled on it. But you came along, and just broke through all those walls, you showed me that it was possible to be happy again, to love again. Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me," leaning down to kiss her, "unless..."

She knew what he had in mind, "And somethings don't ever change Nate," she laughed.

"Hey, I can't help it if I love it. And it's a bonus that I'm really good at it," he boasted.

"A little high of yourself there, aren't we," she mocked, not that she couldn't agree with him though, he was really good, at all the aspects of it.

"Hey I didn't hear any complaints from you last night."

He just stared down at her, as she blushed, "Just shut up and kiss me."


	11. Looking to the Future

Nathan and Jamie were at the River Court, it was his weekend with his son. Nathan has his son on his shoulders, as he tries to make a shot from the free throw line. It comes close, it hits the rim, but doesn't go in.

"Nice shot Jamie."

"One day I'll be as good as you, right daddy."

"Yeah, maybe even better," he said. He wanted to encourage him. If this was what he wanted he would help him get it, but he would never push him the way Dan always did.

He brought him down off his shoulders, and went and sat on the bleachers.

"Daddy, do you love Peyton like you love Momma?"

Nathan sat there for a second before answering, he thought carefully what he was going to say. He hadn't really thought about what Jamie had really thought about them dating. He knew he liked her, but he wasn't sure what he thought about his parents moving on, with someone new. "No. You're mom was very special, she gave me you, and I will always love her, it's just not the love that you plan a future on. I love Peyton in a different way, she's close to my heart, it's a deep love. Are you okay with me and Peyton?"

"Yeah, she's really cool. When I'm at the studio with momma, she lets me help out with the recording, she's showing me how to use the board and everything. She even said when I'm old enough she would give me a job there."

"Don't you want to grow up and be a basketball star like me?"

"Of course daddy, but I've gotta make cash when I'm younger to take out the ladies," he smirked.

"Already becoming a Scott I see," he joked. He was already so much like him already it was scary.

"Have you met Jake's daughter, now she's a hottie."

"A little old for you, don't you think?"

"Age don't matter."

He laughed at his kid. This child was defiently going to break a few hearts in the future. "I wouldn't be so sure. I don't think your mother is ready for you to date anytime soon. Now why don't we go visit a certain blonde at work."

"So you can get your groove on."

Nathan's eyes widen, "You've been hanging out with Skills far too long." He began to wonder what else Skills may be telling his boy.

* * *

Brooke noticed someone walk past the shop in a grey hoody. That could only mean one person, Lucas. In high school it was his favourite, as it had been from his Uncle Keith.

She ran out the door, and hollered out his name, but he didn't stop, or look back. So either he hadn't heard her, or he was ignoring her on purpose. What was up with him lately? Even when he was still married they still talked, even if some of their conversations ended with her getting mad. Despite everything, she still wanted to be friends.

"Why the long face?" Hayley asked as she came through the door.

"Luke, he walked by, but it's like he's advoiding me." Had she done something wrong? Was it because she supported the Pathan relationship?

"Don't be to heart broken. He's ignoring me too, well unless I cornered him." She was slowly losing him. She was afraid if he wasn't reached soon that he would be forever lost to her, to them all.

"Still broken up about Lindsey leaving?" even though she didn't believe that reason herself. She knew that he still loved Peyton, even if he never admitted it; he never said he didn't, he just always advoided the conversations.

"That's what he says, but I don't buy it. I think he's having a hard time seeing Peyton with someone else, especially when that someone else is his brother."

"Well serves him right after parading Lindsey in her face for months," feeling like he had to coming to him after the way he acted once Peyton returned.

Sitting down on the couch, "I know you're right, but I can't help but hate the way it's eating him up inside." This was the first time in their friendship that she felt helpless to help him out.

"I know. He's more distraught then when she said someday to his proposal."

"You should have seen him the first night after Lindsey left; I found him drowning himself in alcohol. He seemed more sad about being alone; mentioned something about people always leaving and then kept going on about Peyton. I should have never allowed him to get married, I knew it wasn't right, especially after reading _The Comet_."

Putting her arm around a now distraught Hayley, "This isn't your fault. Lucas had a choice, he just chose not to listen to his heart. And that something he's going to have to live with."

"I just want to see him smiling again, for him to be happy."

"Unless he learns to let P Sawyer go, then I don't see that happening anytime soon. We're not in high school anymore, he can't keep pondering over her. She made her choice, she moved on, found love, and he's got to learn to accept that. She deserves happiness after all she's been through." She didn't want her best friend to go through anymore heartache, and she would do anything in her power to prevent it from happening, even if it meant keeping Lucas away.

"That true. I'm glad she was able to find it, even if it was with my ex-husband, who just happens to be her ex-boyfriend first," she laughed. "We really are a twisted bunch."

"I know. I mean you're the only one out of us girls that has slept with all of the boys in hand. And I am talking about Jake included."

"What, when?" knowing that Brooke meant she slept with her current boyfriend. Why hadn't she heard of this before, from either of the two?

"Back in Freshman year. He was quite the wild one, before he had Jenny. He just happened to be my first conquest." Hayley's mouth dropped, but she didn't say what she was thinkging, "Oh Hayley we both know how I was like back then, it's not like my love of sex wasn't well known among the student body."

"Well then if all boys included, when did Peyton sleep with Chase?"

"I wasn't including my man. He's mine and nobody else," she was proud to say that he had waited for her. He knew that she would finall see the light one day.

* * *

"You know I seen this beautiful woman this morning, that I just have to ask to dinner," Nathan said as he strolled into her office. Pulling her out of her seat, her into his arms, "So pretty lady want to come over for dinner."

"I don't know, my boyfriend might be little jealous." Jamie just rolled his eyes, he'd never understand grown-ups.

"He doesn't have to know," he whispered into her ear.

Breaking free from his embrace, "Alright, I wouldn't want to miss hanging out with my two favourite men."

"Peyton, me and daddy are going to cook for you."

"Oh really." She grinned at the little boy, kneeling down to his level, "Then I bet it's going to be the best meal ever. So what are you making me?"

"We can't tell you that, then it wouldn't be a surprise," Jamie said.

Nathan saw that Peyton was giving him the puppy eyes, the eyes he had hard saying no to. "No, that's not going to work this time Sawyer." Taking her into his arms again, "Didn't your father ever tell you that patient is a virtue?"

"Maybe," she smirked. He went into kiss her, but got he cheek instead, "Well I guess you're just going to have to be patient also," she teased.

* * *

Peyton walked into the studio, to see Hayley staring off into space. She looked rather down. Had her and Jake gotten in a fight, broke up?

She strolled over, and sat on the piano bench next to her, "What's wrong Hayley?"

"Nothing," not wanting to bother her with Lucas problems.

"Come on, talk to me."

"Lucas has drawn away from everyone, including me since Lindsey left. And I feel so helpless."

Putting her arm around Hayley, "I hate to say it, but he did this to himself. He had a great girl there, yet he made her feel less important to him because he couldn't let go. And maybe he's only realizing what a great thing he had."

Hayley didn't want to burst her bubble by telling her what she thought. "Maybe. I just want the darkness to get to him."

"He's got to learn to do this on his own, learn to let go. Otherwise it's always going to be there to haunt him, I know. I didn't let go the first time around, and it almost ruined my chance for happiness."

"For the record you do look happy."

"I am," she smiled. "For the first time I don't feel like running from love."

* * *

Peyton walked through the kitchen, to see Nathan and Jamie hard at work finishing off dinner. They looked so cute working together, she thought. Coming up behind Nathan, "It smells good."

Nathan turned around, "Hey," kissing her softly on the lips. "You're just in time. It will be ready in 5mins."

Jamie came right over to her, and grabbed onto her hand, "Come with me Peyton."

"Alright," following along with the eager child. They walked into the dining room that was already set, "So who set the table?"

"I did. I even made placemats for all of us, of course I can't draw as good as you. But helped daddy helped me picked out the flowers, he said they're your favorite."

She glee with happiness at the effort they had put into this, she loved that Jamie had helped out with everything. She really loved him, and enjoyed the time she got to spend with him. "They are."

Jamie pulled out a seat for her, "You can sit here, daddy will sit at the head of the table and I right across from you."

"Alright." Sitting down at her spot, "You Scott boys are one of a kind, you know that."

Jamie sat down, "Are you and daddy going to get married? Because you stay here a lot."

"I don't know," she didn't think it was her place to talk about this with Nathan's son, plus he was little young to know about the bird and the bees.

"Well daddy said, something about you being his future," refering to a conversation they had earlier that day.

"Well I guess you'll just have to ask your father about that. Usually it's the guy that asks the girl to marry him." She smiled to herself; she and Nathan were both on the same page about the future of this relationship.

* * *

Brooke and Chase walk up the stairs to see a familiar figure sitting at the bar, drowning himself with alcohol. Wasn't surprised to see him there, it had become a regular occurance.

"Chase, I've got to go talk to him. I'll come meet you at the table in a few minutes."

"Alright, but don't keep me waiting too long," Chase answered. He loved that his girlfriend had such a big heart.

"I won't," she smiled. She strolled over there, and sat on the stool next to him. "Owen," she hollered out, "Cut him off."

"Hey, I don't need you telling me if I can or can not drink," Lucas glared at her. What right did she have to dictate what he did?

"How`s drinking yourself away solving anything?"

"Makes me forget what an idiot I've been," he slurred. He stared over at Brooke, "I'm lost without her."

She knew where she had heard that before. Right after he left Peyton; back when she took him back to his hotel. "Who?" wanting him to admit who he was talking about.

Lucas didn't fall into that trap. He suddenly felt the chunks rise in his mouth, he got up and ran towards the bathroom.

Brooke watched him, her heart ached for the mess he was in. This wasn't how all their lives were suppose to end up. They all were suppose to get their dream, be happy, and all be friends. But it had taken a turn for them, some better then others. And just Lucas's luck his was for the worse.

* * *

"So is he down for the night?" Peyton asked as Nathan came into the living room where she was planted on the couch, ready Brooke's magazine.

"Yep," Nathan said, as he put his arm around her, bringing her closer to him. "He mention something about going to the park tomorrow, you game?"

"Sure, I don't need to be in the office until Monday," would be her only weekend off in a while, as she had to get everything set up for Mia's tour.

"Does that mean I get you for the weekend?" he perked up.

"If you want me." Peyton was then reminded of her conversation with Jamie. She thought he way want to talk to him about it. "Jamie asked me something earlier..."

"What was that?"

"He asked me if we were going to get married since I stay here a lot." Not that she didn't love living with Brooke, but now that Brooke was starting a family, and Chase was living there; it didn't feel like home anymore. When she was here, with Nathan, it felt like home.

Nathan smiled, "Yeah he defiantly has a lot of questions, and he defiantly observant." He took Peyton's hand and intertwinced with his, "Well maybe he's right in some ways. Move in with me. You're here all the time, and when you're not, I miss you lying next to me."

It may not be a marriage proposal, but they weren't in any rush to alter. "Yes," she said leaning in to him, kissing his lips. Leaning her head against his foreheard , "I miss you when your not next to me, holding me. You make me feel safe."

"Then it's official, we're moving in together," he grinned. He picked her up and put her over his shoulder, carrying her towards the stairs.

"Put me down Nate," she screamed, laughed.

"Sorry no can do Sawyer, you're mine, all mine," as he strolled up the stairs towards his room, well their room now.


	12. Admitting Secrets

Brooke is helping Peyton put her records in a box. She was lucky that most of them were at work otherwise this might take them just a day to pack those, let alone her other stuff.

"Peyton, it's not going to be the same without you here. No more staying late at night, eating ice cream, talking about boys."

Peyton glanced over at her, "I know, but you've got Chase here," walking over towards her, placing her hand on her belly, "and soon youll have this little one. Anyways I'm only going to live down the beach, a 2 min drive. You can always come over, visit, and we'll just kick Nathan out for the night. Maybe send him over to here for Chase, keep him company," she laughed.

"Sounds good. I told you one day you would be Mrs Scott," she smiled, sitting on the bed.

She rolled her eyes, "We're not even engaged."

"Yet. It's only a matter of time before he asks, you know. And when he does I'm going to make the most kick ass wedding dress ever. Of course you have to wait until after this baby is born because I don't want to be in a bridesmaid dress looking like a balloon."

"Brooke, you're getting ahead of yourself. When we come to that point, yes you can make the dress. I'll even let you help me with everything. But until then we're not going to talk about me getting married when he hasn't even asked me yet."

"Fine, I promise." It wouldn't hurt to design the dresses now, would it. Peyton have to know. She had already done the same for her own. She couldn't help it if she went a little zanny when it came to weddings.

"Now will you come and help me put these clothes in my suitcase?" begging Brooke to quit yapping, and actually help her.

"Where are the boys, what good are they if they're not here to help out?" Brooke whined.

"They went to grab lunch, as I'm not allowing them to throw my stuff into a box. I love Nate, but he's not really organized, and I'd actually like to find my stuff without having to open every single box."

"At least he's hot, that's one thing he's got going for him Well now that you're going to be living with him 24/7, he's not going to be able to hide any gross habits he may have." Peyton picked up her pillow and threw it at Brooke.

* * *

"I think that's the final box," Nathan said, placing on the ground, of hallway by the front door. "I don't know how you managed to fit everything in that little room of yours."

Putting her arms around his neck, "Well that's because most of it was in the closet, kept organized on the shelves. Now all we have to do it organize it."

"Not tonight, I'm tired; and was hoping for a nice quiet evening with my sexy girlfriend," drawing closer to her lips. She broke free before he could kiss her, "Nope, I need to get this done. There are some stuff I'm going to need tomorrow. Plus I want to put a touch of me around this place."

"Sawyer I was sure there was already a touch of you around here, seeing as you helped me out re-decorating here."

"Yeah, but that was more stuff that I thought suited you. I want a little mark of me."

"Alright, but does it have to be tonight," trying to bring her closer to him again. He was tired after moving her stuff, he just wanted to relax. There was always tomorrow.

"Because I'm inspired." She rolled her eyes, "It's not like I even asked you to help, I can do it myself." She walked away, mad, as she attended to her boxes. Brooke was right, some things change. It wasn't going to be all good times.

* * *

Lucas walked into Brooke's house, the door had been left openned, so he figured that he didn't need to knock. It seemed barer in here, but he couldn't seem to figure out what was missing. he had come to appoligize for advoiding her, for the way he spoke to her the other night. But in the back of his mind he was hoping to run into the curly blonde.

Brooke was singing in the kitchen, back facing him. Looked like she was cooking something, he wasn't to sure what though. When had she learned to cook, he wondered. As long as he had known her she was never really that domestic.

Brooke heard feet shuffling behind her, "You've moved out 2 hrs, and already you're back," she laughed, twirling around. "Lucas..." Not expecting to see him behind her.

"Chase move out after a fight?"

"No, Peyton did," not sure if that was the right move telling him. But he was bound to find out anyway. It wouldn't be secret too long.

"What? Where?" Had she thought with the baby coming, that she needed to move out on her own?

Brooke wanted to advoid answering, she tried advoiding looking at him. She knew it would break his heart. "Oh. Didn't take them long to start shacking up," he sneered. The thought of them living together, sharing a room, a bed, sicken him. In his opinion, Nathan wasn't good enough for her, he never had been, and never would be.

"That's not fair Lucas. You gave her up, you chose Lindsey! Did you expect her to stay miserable forever, to ponder after a married man?" It took everything inside of her to hold herself back from slapping him. She couldn't believe him, did he really just want Peyton to be alone forever?

"Yes, no, I don't know." Bowing his head in shame, "I've been so stupid, so blind. I let her go....but Brooke I still love her. I tried not to, but I can't seem to get her out of my head. She haunts my dreams--" He was nothing without her. He couldn't even write when she was no longer around.

"Just not enough to break up with Lindsey," she yelled. Putting her hand on his shoulder, "It's time to let her go, let her be happy. She's found happiness again. She's smiling again." No more fake smiles, to make people think she was okay; she no longer had to pretend.

"What about my happiness?" Didn't he deserve to be happy, have everything he ever wanted?

"You gave that up the moment you said I do to Lindsey. She begged you not to marry her, but you didn't listen. She let you go, so now in return it's your turn to do the same."

"She promised to love me forever," still remembering that night at that party when she made that promise.

"Well I remember you promising to wait for her, but you didn't. Things change. Lucas I've been there, loving someone who love another, it's no fun. Let her go, and I mean really let go, and you might find someone else to make you happy; I know I did," she smiled thinking what she had with Chase was much better then what her and Lucas had long ago.

What if he didn't want to let her go? What if he couldn't let go of all the promises they made to one another, he thought. But he knew there was wasn't going to agree, because she would always support Peyton no matter what. Lucas gave her a sad smile, "I don't know, maybe you're right," not sounding too convincing.

"I know it's going to hurt in the begining, but in the time you will get over it."

I will never be over it, never be over Peyton, he thought. She just wasn't a girl you ever got over.

* * *

Nathan came up behind Peyton, put his arm around her waist, and kissed her bare shoulder. "I'm sorry. I should have been more understanding. I know you want to make this our home, instead of just mine. And I should know you by now that sometimes you got to do it right away, but you can't blame me for wanting to spend the night with you, kissing."

Turning around in his arms, "No I can't, but we have plenty of time for that. I want us to build a home together, a life. And me doing this is just the first step in that directions."

"Then put me to work Sawyer, what would you like me to do?" he asked.

"Well you can always make room in that closet of yours for my clothes." She couldn't help but laugh, for a guy he sure own a whole lot of clothes. He was just like a girl. She was sure he didn't wear half of it anymore. If she had her way, she was going to make sure that he didn't keep them either.

"Alright, anything else?"

"Well I wonering where I could put my art supplies." She didn't want them sitting in storage, or even in their room. She kind of wanted a place she could just get away from everyone, if needed, without having to go to the office.

"I could probably set it up in the old office, it's got a nice view of the water, may help inspire you."

She smiled, he was being thoughful, "That would be nice. It's been a while since I've worked on my art, well unless you count on the time with Jamie."

"I still have that one painting you gave me the summer before senior year, the one that said people always leave--"

"But sometimes they come back," remembering the drawing.

"You art helped me out, it brought me out of this rut I was in."

"I didn't want you to turn back into the guy who pretended not to care just to get by. To help yourself get through the abuse Dan put you through; I wanted to give you some hope."

"Well it did, but maybe it was the wrong thing I was looking for. Before Hayley and I got back together I use to wonder what would've happened if Brooke hadn't walked in while you were on my lap. Cause I wanted to kiss you, and I was sure I saw it in your eyes too."

"I'd be lying to say I hadn't wanted that too, but at the time I was still head over heels in love with Lucas. I believe we needed to go through these experiences to get where we are today, to become who we are." If they had gotten together then, then it may not have lasted, she may have not gotten over Lucas; and then what happened with Jake, may have happened with him.

"I'm glad that those roads led to one another though." He couldn't think of better life, then a one with Peyton.

"Me too. Now get going Nate, we don't want to be up all night unpacking this stuff," shooing him away before she gave into his charm.

* * *

Lucas came into the office, to find Peyton hard at work one night. He had been driving by, when he saw the light in her office still on. "Always hard at work aren't we."

Why was he here, she wondered. "Can I help you," she said rather harshly. She wasn't into his games, or his cruelty.

"I came--"

She didn't give him time to answer, "Let me guess to belittle Nathan some, tell me what a horrible guy he is. Well you can just save it. I've heard enough out of your mouth," she sneered. "Why can't you let me be happy? Why were you allowed to be happy, but not me?" she screamed, almost in tears now.

Lucas just stared at her, unsure what to say. There had to be something he could do to win her back. Make her remember their love for one another.

"I thought maybe we could be friends, but after all the cruel, and hateful things you've said to the both of us, I don't think that's possible. Now I know this is your building, but I would like you to leave." She turned around her chair, she couldn't look at him anymore.

Lucas just walked away, for once. Upset that she hadn't heard him out. This wouldn't be his last attempt. He would find away for them to be together.

* * *

"Hi, is Miss Sawyer there?"

"No she isn't, may I take a message," Nathan asked.

"And who may you be to her?"

"I'm her live in boyfriend," wondering what this had to do with.

"Tell her, that Ian Banks has now been let out jail."

"What, why?"

"He was up for parole, and they said he was fit to leave. We just thought that she may want to know, as she didn't show up at the hearing."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to let her know." Nathan's eyes flared up, why was this the first he had heard about this? And why hadn't she attended? Did she want to see him out? The thought of him being free made, Nathan want to find him, and hurt him for what he had done to her all those years ago. Guys like that made him sick.

"Hey Nate, I'm home," Peyton hollered from the door. He didn't answer her, she walked in to find him in the living room, staring out the window. She walked up behind him, "Didn't you hear me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he raged at her.

His fury scared her a bit, but she was still confused about what he was talking about, "Tell you what?"

"Don't patrionize me; about the hearing. I thought we promised never to keep secrets."

"How did you hear about that?" surprised that he knew.

He jumped up from the couch. He couldn't believe she wasn't treating him like an equal, like her boyfriend, "That's all you have to say to me."

She took a deep breath, tried to find words to say, "I can't say why I didn't tell you, because I don't know. Maybe it's because I wanted to forget about it, that day. I thought me not saying anything, not attending would be like it meant it was a nightmare, something I only dreamt up. The was the scariest day in my life, I really thought I was going to die, that no one would come find me because they thought I didn't come for a different reason. And for a while that day haunted me, and I was scared if I went there, testified that it would all come back."

Pulling her into his arms, "I would've gone with you, I would've supported you. You just got to let me."

Squeezing him, "Alright, I love you."

"I love you too Sawyer."

"So how did you find out...Brooke?" knowing Brooke got the same call about the hearing, as she was involved in the second attack.

"No you got a call, and I said I'd take a message. He's out Peyton, he got paroled."

Peyton's face went white.


	13. News: The Good, The Bad

Peyton took a deep breath, it was the first time in two weeks that she had been alone at work. Ever since Nathan had found out that Ian had been released, he had taken any chances; he made sure that she wasn't alone at work, if it was him or Brooke, or even Chase, he made sure there was someone there with her at all times.

She had finally convinced him that she would be fine. She was happy that he was so protective over her, but it was becoming too much to take. She wanted time to herself, time to do work without the hovering.

She was stressed to the max between deadlines, and looking behind her back everywhere she went. It was taking a lot out of her, she was beginning to feel over tired. And felt like the flu was coming on.

Jake walked in, to find her head resting on her hands. "You okay there Peyton," he asked, looking rather concerned about her state."

"Yeah," she lied.

"Alright I know you well enough to know that isn't true. So you want to tell me the truth," sitting in the seat across from her desk.

She looked up at him, "Just a little tired I guess, and I think I may have the flu that's going around."

He saw that she look rather white, and flushed. She defiantly didn't look in a state of working. He couldn't believe Nathan let her come here looking like that, but knowing her she probably was being stubborn. He had heard about Ian getting out, and knew that everyone had been trying to look out for her, she being Peyton probably put on her brave face, and said she didn't need rescuing. "Get up, we're going to the doctors."

"No, I'm staying here and working. I've got to start booking your shows for the tour this summer."

"I think your health is more important. And I think Nathan would agree with me there. So what will it be I take you out myself or, I get that boyfriend here, and he'll probably carry you out."

"Fine," but the doctor's just going to confirm what I'm telling you, I'm tired, and stressed."

"We'll see."

"Want me to phone Nathan to meet us there?" wanting to know if she wanted her boyfriend there.

"I'm sure I can go to the doctor's alone. Plus they're getting ready for the big game." He had already missed a lot of work because of her. He didn't need to miss more just for a needless appointment.

* * *

"So Nate, how's blondie doing?" Skills asked, as they sat in the teachers lounge.

"Well she's putting up a front for me. She doesn't like people being so concerned, and hovering over her. After her begging me, I let her go to work alone. I only agreed if she promised to phone me every few hours, let me know she's alright."

"You think Ian's coming back, I mean there's been no sign of him."

"I want to take that as a good sign, but at the same time look what happened last time. He made her believe he had gotten caught, and then came when she least expected it. I don't want to take any chances. Skills I can't lose her."

"You may want to get a gun then," Lucas said, as he sat down beside Skills. Acting as they were friends again.

"I can't have a gun in the house, not with Jamie around," astonished that his brother even suggested that. He for one should hate guns, after what happened with Keith. He never did know about the gun incident, where Lucas had pointed a gun at their father.

"But you're willing to risk your girlfriend's life. You could always borrow your mom's," he suggested. He was sure even with Dan behind bars that she still kept the gun.

"How do you know that?" he didn't remember telling him about that.

"Hayley did; back in high school after it went off in the cafe."

He almost forgot about that detail. Those were bad times for her. "I'll think about it. But I don't know how Peyton will like this." She hated guns, she had once been shot in the school by one, there's no way she would ever agree to it, even if it was protection.

"Then don't tell her."

Something didn't feel right about this. Did he really want to go this far to protect her, by having something in the home that he was totally against. Something in his gut told him not to do it.

"Well I've got to go, I've got to phone Peyton," he said getting up from the table. "I'll see you guys at practice."

Nathan walked down the hall, and pulled out his cell. He dialed her number, he let it ring four times before it went to voice-mail. He turned his phone off, and tried again, but got the same response. This was how it happened to Lucas, only he didn't know that Ian could be back.

He began to panic, and ran for his car. He had to find her, make sure everything was alright. He kept repeating to himself, _I can't lose her_.

It didn't take long to before he pulled up to her office. Her car was there, but that didn't mean anything. He ran up the stairs. If Owen was here, he would have seen him, right? He would have been able to stop him. Trying to reassure himself that everything was okay, that she would be sitting there when he walked in.

He came to find her sitting at her desk, looking at something, smiling. He never felt so relieved in his life. "I called you, why didn't you answer?"

Peyton looked at him apologetic, she hadn't meant for it to happen. She hadn't looked at her phone since she got back to see for any missed calls. She was still in shock. "I'm sorry, I was preoccupied."

He kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands in his, in a sympathetic voice, "I was so scared something happened to you."

"I didn't mean for that, really," she couldn't imagine what had been going through his mind. It hadn't been her attentions to worry him.

Nathan noticed a picture on her desk, same thing that had been in her hands when he walked in. "What's that?"

"It's a picture of me and my mom Anna, after they brought me home from the hospital. Nate, I've got something to tell you."

"I'm all ears," he smiled. Now that he knew she was alright, she could tell him anything."

"I went to the doctor today, well more forced, but that's besides the point. I'm pregnant." Unsure how he was going to react to the news. They hadn't talked about children, especially since they hadn't been together a long time.

Nathan's grin grew larger, he was beaming with joy, "Really? This is incredible." He picked her up and spinned her around in his arms. Him and the girl he love were having a child. This was the most precious gift that anyone could share together. "I love you Sawyer, and you just made me the happiest man on the planet."

He captured her lips with his. He picked her up, and sat her on her desk, and began to kiss her down her jaw, towards her neck. Peyton put her head back to allow him more access to her neck. Their hands explore each others body, as he continued to kiss her.

Nathan leaned his head against Peyton's, "This baby is a part of me and you, which makes it some much more special."

Peyton stared into his eyes, smiling at him, before bringing his lip towards hers again.

* * *

"You seem to be back to your normal self," Hayley said, commenting on his sudden change of moods.

"That's because I'm going to get her back, we will be Lucas and Peyton again," he smiled. He had not doubt in his mind.

Hayley was boggled, what was he talking about? Had he forgotten that she was very much in love with his brother? "Luke she's living with Nathan, they have a life together."

"Well I did the same thing with Lindsey. We played house, but it didn't work. And you know why, because me and Peyt are meant to be." He had it set in his mind, and this time he wasn't going to let anyone else make him think otherwise.

She didn't want to burst his bubble, afraid that he would turn back into the guy she didn't know. Afraid that he would be the one thing he never wanted to be, Dan. A bitter man who just couldn't let go. "And what happens if that doesn't happen? What are you going to do then?"

"It will. Nathan's going to leave her, and then I'll be there to pick up the pieces. And she will realize that she still loves me," he kept assuring her.

He finally admits his love for her, but it was too late. What was him and timing? "Lucas please, you waited too long. It's too late."

"No it's not. True love last forever."

She didn't want to fight with him, but he needed to hear it, he needed to get it through his head. "She's moved on. They're happy. You've got to let her go," putting her hand on top of his, but he moved it away right away.

"I can't. She never gave up on me all those years in LA, so I can't do the same now. She'll come back to me. Just wait, you'll see," he said before leaving out the front door. He wouldn't listen to this.

Hayley just sat there, unsure what to do. Her best friend was living in a dream world. What would he do when he found out that Peyton was pregnant? Would it bring him back to reality?

* * *

Nathan and Peyton are lying on the couch in their living room, his arms wrapped around her waist. They were both glowing from the news they had recieved yesterday. Even though unexpected, this baby would be loved.

Peyton couldn't get this smile off her face, not since the doctor told her. She was finally going to have the family she always dreamed of having. Her, Nate, and this little one, and of course Jamie. "So what would you like to have?" she asked, as she leaned up against him.

"A little girl, and I want her to be exactly like her mom, curly hair and all." He already had a son, now he wanted a little girl, someone who could wrap him around her little finger, be his princess. "What do you want?"

"I wouldn't mind a boy, but if I'm being honest I really want a girl. That's what Brooke's having, and I want them to be best friends like we were. We should probably tell Jamie about this."

"We'll do it tonight when he comes to stay," he wanted them to be able to do it together, as it was their news.

Peyton sat up quickly, "Shoot." She jumped to her feet, "Shoot," she repeated. She couldn't believe what an idiot she had been.

He sat up, scratching his head, "What?" confused by her sudden outburst. Was he missing something?

"We told Hayley prior to Brooke. She's going to kill us, well more like me," she said in a franic. They almost promised to tell one another first when something big like this occurred.

"Well maybe she doesn't need to know that she didn't know first. I'll just tell Hayley the situation, I'm sure she'll understand. In the mean time why don't you go find her, and tell her all about it." He knew she was right about Brooke though, she would state it that it was her best friend privilege to be the first to know.

"Okay. I'll be home later, love you," she said as she raced out the door.

* * *

Peyton bounced into the shop, to find a very pregnant Brooke sitting there watching her soaps, as per usual. There was no one in sight, so this defiantly was the perfect time to tell her.

"What's got you all smiling?" Brooke asked. She gazed at her left hand, no that wasn't the reason. So what was it, she thought. The seconds of silence, felt like hours to her, as she sat eagerly awaiting the news.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out. "We're going to have babies together, just like we always planned."

"Yay," Brooke said, jumping up, squeezing her best friend.

"Brooke...air," she said weakly, hardly able to breath anymore.

"Right," she just was so excited. "We can take them to classes together, they can take dance together--"

"Brooke, the baby might be a boy." She doubted that Nathan would be willing to allow his son to learn something like ballet. No he'd want his son to learn basketball, he'd want to teach him.

"Nope, we're having girls, who are going to be the best of friends," she said, sure that she was right about this. But then again of he was a boy then they could get married, and then they would officially be related. "How far along are you?"

"3 months."

"And you only found out now?" How was that possible?

"Well my periods have always been irregular, so me not getting my period wasn't anything new."

"Well we must go shopping now," pulling on her hand, dragging her towards the door.

"What about the store?"

"Millie's in the back, she can take care of it. Your pregnant, we must go and prepare for it. This is the best feeling in the world, especially when you feel them kick for the first time," she boasted.

* * *

Peyton walked into the classroom, to see her favorite teacher still at work. "Hey."

Hayley looked up, "How are you feeling Peyton?" she asked, wondering if she had any morning sickness.

"I'm good, but Brooke just dragged me around town. Getting me prepared for the arrival of the baby. She insists that I buy everything now. And of course there's no arguing with B Davis."

She laughed slightly, knowing how true the statement really was. "So what can I do for you?"

"Well I finished setting up the tour dates, Jake knows, and he seems okay with them I just need to finalize them with you," handing her the sheet.

"Okay, I'll look it over tonight.

Luke past the classroom, when he overheard familiar voices, that's when he heard Hayley ask, "_So what are you going to do about work now that you're pregnant?_" It hit him like a tin of bricks, the rage in him began to grow. His Peyton was carrying his brother's child. No this couldn't happen. He was the one that was suppose to have the family with her, not his brother. Everything was being ruined.

"Well Nathan wants me to go on maternity leave once I get into my 3rd trimester. He thinks it would be best, so I don't over do it. And I agree. So all I have to do now is find someone who can do it."

* * *

Peyton walked back to her car, later that evening, after talking with Hayley about the pregnancy. It felt good to know that there was no weirdness, knowing that both their children would share the same father.

She sat in her car, but it wouldn't start. She tried starting the engine one more time, but again, it failed to start. "Dam," she shouted, hitting her steering wheel. "Great, just lovely," she mumbled.

She phone the house, let it ring until the answering machine picked up. He must be playing with Jamie, and not have heard it.

She tried another number, "Can you pick me up, my cars not working.

* * *

Nathan was upstairs when he heard the doorbell ring. "You stay here Jamie, finish drawing that nice picture, daddy will be back in a second."

Nathan walked down the stairs, and answered the door , he wouldn't have predicted what would come next. There in front of him was a gun, pointing straight at him. He didn't have time to react, with one shot he dropped to the ground, a pool of blood began to trail around his body. He was left there to die, the shooter took one last look at him before taking off into the night.


	14. Hold On

Jamie didn't listen to his dad when he told him to stay there. He hadn't been told about the Ian situation. They thought he was just a little to young. So it was kept disclosed. He slowly crept down the hall, eager to see who was coming to visit them. Maybe it was Brooke, he thought. He hadn't hung out with her much lately, she had been busy with work, and with Peyton.

As he dad opened he saw something shiny, glistening slightly due to the porch light. His eyes widened when he realized what it was. Was it real? He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. If he couldn't speak, what chances did he have for calling for help?

That's when the shot went off, hitting his daddy right in the chest. Terror covered his face, as he watched him fall to the gound. He ran down the hall, towards the nearest closet, in hopes of getting away from the gunman, afraid that he would be shot too.

He sat down in the corner, curled up his feet to his chest, and began crying at the event he had just witnessed. Afraid that the gunman may have saw him, and would come after him too. Would someone come to rescue him? Would his daddy die? These were all the things running through the little boys head, as he sat there, hiding.

There's nothing more horrible then a child watching his father get shot right before his eyes. Let alone watch him drop to the ground, bleeding.

* * *

"Thanks again for picking me, up. You were lifesavers," Peyton said to Brooke and Chase, who had come to the school to drive her home, seeing as she couldn't get a hold of Nathan.

"No problem, anytime," Chase said, as they pulled up to her house. He noticed the front door was wide open. There seemed something odd about this, and with Ian being out, he was going to be cautious. "Peyton, I'm coming in with you."

"What, why?" She thought this to be odd, Nathan was home, there was nothing to worry about. She had yet to notice the door being wide opened. Her and Brooke had been chatting among themselves.

"Because the door is ajar," pointing towards it.

"Nathan, probably forgot to shut it properly," she tried to assure him. She didn't need them worry about ever single thing, she'd be fine, she could take care of herself.

"No , we promised Nathan to take care of you, and that's what we're doing. So stop arguing," Brooke said. She too thought they needed to be careful. She knew what Ian was capable, so she wouldn't take any chances, not with Peyton's life, and especially not with the little one in her stomach.

"Fine," putting her hands up in surrender, "You two win."

They slowly walked up the pathway, to the door. And that's when they seen him lying there in his own pool of blood. Peyton screamed, before darting to his side, "Nate, please wake up. You have to be alright," she mumbled. This couldn't be happening, not now when she needed him the most.

"Oh my goodness," Brooke said, as she began to cry, putting her hand over her mouth, as she saw him lying there. This couldn't be happening, this was just a nightmare, right?

Chase was the only one staying calm, he knew he had to be strong for the girls. He had to be the rational one. "I'll call 911," pulling out his cell from his pocket, walking outside to grabbed some air. This wasn't what he had expected to see.

Peyton took off her sweater, and put pressure on his wound with it. "Help is coming, Nathan, I love you, and I can't lose you," she cried, hovering over his frail body,

He was so white, and his lips were beginning to turn purple. She brushed the hair from his face; he looked so peaceful, she thought. "Don't leave us, I need you, this baby needs you, Jamie..."

She twirled around, "Brooke, where's Jamie? He had Jamie tonight. We were going to tell him that he was going to be a big brother. What if Ian has him? What if he hurt him?" Her mind kept running through different scenarios, thinking of all the things that could of happened to him. "Hayley's going to hate me, this is all my fault. All of this."

Brooke tried to pull herself together for her best friend, she was going hestrical, she needed to calm her down. "Peyton, stop. We don't even know if he's missing. I'll go upstairs and search for him. Don't worry, I'm sure he's alright." But deep down she wasn't certain, knowing what Ian was capable of, but she didn't want Peyton to have to worry about that. Not when she was already hurting, and the stress of it all couldn't be good for the baby.

Brooke strolled up the stairs. She was scared at what she may find. She was going to be sure to check everywhere. She knew when she was a kid, and got scared, she would hide away.

"Jamie," she called out. But got no answer. She called again, but still nothing.

She heard whimpering, but couldn't see where it was coming from, as she drew closer to Nathan's room, it got louder. There was a closet on her left. She thought she'd give it a try.

She slowly opened the door, if he was in there she didn't want to scare him. She was sure now that he had witnessed it. In the dark, she saw him, huddled in the corner, looking so fragile.

He didn't say anything, he just jumped into her arms, holding her tightly. She too wrapped her arms around him. "It's alright Jamie, your safe now," she softly said to him.

In the background, you could hear the sound from the sirens draw closer to the house.

Tonight would be another night the hold with them forever, she thought. If Nathan was to die, she didn't know if her best friend would recover from this one. She had been through more heartache for this life time, and this was just the icing on the cake. She was scared this would just send her over the edge.

Brooke watched, along side her boyfriend, as she held Jamie, tightly in her arms, as they watched Nathan been set in the ambulance, with Peyton in tow. She cried for them both, praying that he would make it through this.

* * *

Hayley came rushing into the emergency with Jake. Her heart was breaking, not just for her son, but Peyton too. She thought it was a joke when she got the phone call. She was hardly able to tell Jake what had happened, she was in shock. She needed to see her baby, know that he was alright too.

"Hayley," Brooke called out the moment she noticed her.

"Where's Jamie?" she asked frantically, which was understandable due to the circumstances.

"He's sleeping on Chase lap," pointing to the two. She began to breakdown again. "Hayley, when I found him. he was hiding in the closet, crying. I've tried asking him what happened, but he wouldn't talk. I'm afraid that he may have seen it all."

Hayley took a deep breath, thinking of what her son must have saw. It broke her heart. He must have been so scared, and hated the thought of being there, experiencing that. What was those images going to do to him?

"How's Nathan?"

"We don't know, they took him into surgery. It's bad Hayles, real bad." Thinking of the scene that they had walked into. Who knows how long he had been lying there prior to them arriving.

"Where's Peyton?" Jake asked, worried about her, knowing that she was pregnant. This added stress couldn't be good for either one of them.

"She went for a walk, she felt like she needed to get out of here, clear her head. You know her and hospitals. Plus I don't think she wanted to see Hayles," looking down, hoping that she wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"What, why?" Why would she feel that way, she thought. What was going on in that head of hers?

"She blames herself for this. She thinks you're going to hate her for putting your son, and ex in danger."

Hayley leaned against Jake, as he put his arms around her. "It's not her fault. She didn't ask for Ian to come after all those years ago, and she defiantly didn't ask him to come after her family now. I could never hate her for this." She was now crying, crying for her friend who had lost so much already. Why did bad things happen to good people? What did Peyton do to deserve this, and for that matter, what had Nathan done?

"How's she ever going to get past this if he dies?" Brooke asked, having a hard time blurting that out. She didn't want to think that way. She was suppose to think positive for her best friend's sake. But it was hard in a case like this, it was all to familiar; it was only 5yrs ago that they all had been sitting here, patiently awaiting information of Keith and Peyton's condition. In that case one hadn't been so lucky.

"She will, we will make sure of it," holding onto her as they both cried on one another's shoulders. She would be there for her, as she had been for Lucas when he lost Keith. She looked around, but there was no sign of him, "Now has anyone phone Lucas?"

Brooke looked up, "No. Him and Nathan haven't been getting along too well, I wasn't sure if I should phone him."

"Regardless of the hostility because of their little triangle. I'm sure he would want to be here at a time like this, regardless what's going on between them." This was a time for them to all stick together, not fight. If anything, she knew he'd want to be here to support Peyton.

"You're right," giving a fake smile. She knew he would come rushing to make sure Peyton was alright, but she was afraid he would tried to swoop in and try to rescue her, in hopes that it meant they could get back what they once had. She would be dammed if she watch him try to take advantage of a vulnerable Peyton.

* * *

Peyton sat at the grave of her mom, Anna. Her eyes were all red and hadn't stopped crying since she left the hospital. But she didn't know if she could be there, watching him die. She had done that with her mom, and she didn't think she'd be strong enough to do it again.

_Peyton was standing by Nathan, he had just gotten out of surgery. They assured her that they fixed the damage done, but the bullet. But told her that he was still very weak, and the next 24hrs were crucial._

_She sat in the chair beside him, and held onto his hand, praying for a recovery. Nathan's monitor starts to go off. The doctor and nurses rushed into the room, pushing Peyton out, to give them room._

_She watched from the outside, as they began CPR on him. Tears rolled down her cheeks, watching as he was slipping away from her, from them. Her biggest fear was happening, he was leaving her. _

_They were able to stabilize him, but for how long she thought. She couldn't stay here. It was becoming too much, the walls felt like they were caving in on her, making it hard to breathe. _

_She ran down the hall past her friends and family, rushing out the entrance into the dark night._

She knelt down in front of the grave, "Hey mom, I'm going to be a mom soon. Me and Nathan are having a baby. Well that is if he makes it. Mom he was shot by this guy who had stalked me. I can't lose him, I need him. I grew up without one parent, I don't want my child to have to do that. I've never wanted that. I've always wanted to give my child a different life then what I had."

Lucas had known where to find her. It was the same place he went when he needed someone to talk to. He walked up behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "How you holding up?" he asked, kneeling next to her.

"What do you want?" she sneered. She didn't want him anywhere near him. She had told him she was done with him, so why was he here?

"Peyton I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything I said or did," he had truly meant that, well the way he had treated her at least. He just had been so jealous because it was always them, that's how it always was suppose to be. It was written in the stars.

Peyton just stares at him. Did he really think this petty little apology would make up for everything?

"After all this time I still love you, I was kidding myself to think otherwise--"

She didn't even let him finish, she slapped him across his face, surprised that she actually had it in her to do so. "How dare you! How dare you come and tell me that when MY BOYFRIEND, YOUR BROTHER, is fighting for his dear life. Bastard! Did you think that it would change anything, that I'd come running back to you, into your arms? Well news flash, I don't love you, I loathe you." She started walking away, trying to get away from him.

He grabbed her arm, and stopped her, "Why do you keep running away from something you know is real? We could have it, you and me, you just got to let me in." Believing that she was just scared of being hurt from him, like so many of the other times she had run from the relationship.

Pulling away from him, "There's no us," she cried. "All I want is for Nathan to recover, for us to be happy with our child."

"Child?" pretending that he didn't already know.

Remembering how happy they were just this afternoon. "Yesterday we found out we're going to have a baby. We were so happy, but Ian ruined that. What if I lose him? What if this child grows up without a father, like I did mother?"

Lucas pulled her into his arms, this was his in. This was how he was going to win her back. "If he does then I'll be there for you two. You'll never have to be alone." He would do what Keith had done for his mom, he would be this child's father. Just like it was always suppose to be.

Peyton still was mad at him, but she needed someone at this moment, someone to hold her while she cried. And it just happen that he was right there.

* * *

"Hi, is there a Ms. Peyton Sawyer here?" asked the officer, as he walked to them in the hospital

"No, she's not here right now, can I do anything for you officer," Brooke asked.

"Are you any relation to her?"

"I'm her sister," she answered, in all the ways that counted at least.

"Alright. We have an APB out for Ian Banks, the alleged shooter--"

"Not alleged, he is the shooter," very adamant about that. "He would do anything to get Peyton, to make sure she was his, including getting her boyfriend out of the way," remembering how he had wanted to kill her for hurting Peyton.

"I get where your coming from, but at this time we don't have any evidence to back that up. So at this time all we can do is bring him in for questioning, and hope that wakes up and tells us the identity of his shooter."

"Now were you there when Ms Sawyer found him?"

"Yes, the door was ajar, so we came in to make sure everything was safe. We knew Ian was out of jail so we were trying to be cautious. When we got to the door, that's when we found him lying there lifeless, on the floor."

"Was anyone home at the time?"

"His son, Jamie."

"Would it be possible to speak with him?"

"You can ask his mom, but he hasn't spoken since I found him hiding in the closet. He's really traumatized by it."

"Thank you. If we have any further questions we'll be sure to contact you. But please be sure to have Ms. Sawyer contact us. We have a few questions for her."

"Okay." She prayed that they found Ian soon, before anyone else was hurt.

* * *

Hayley was trying to catch some sleep, she had been up for the last 48hrs. She hadn't wanted to fall asleep in case the phone rang, and they had to rush to the hospital. But Jake insisted on it, telling her he would wake her if needed.

She heard screaming, it scared her, scared that Ian was back to finish her son. She ran to her his room, to see what was wrong. She found him sleeping. He was having a nightmare, she was sure it was of that night.

She gently shook him, awaken him from his sleep. She cradle him in her arms, as he began to cry. "It's alright hunny, I'm here now. Mama's not going to let anything happen to you."

Tears ran down her face, as cried for her little boy. How was she going to make everything alright again? How would she make this go away? Would this be something that forever haunted him?

She didn't want to have to ask him this, but they needed to know, "Hunny did you see who did this?"

"I can't tell you mama, he'll kill me," you could hear the fear in his voice. He was sure that the person would know who told on him, and then he would be the next. No he had to keep it a secret.


	15. We All Need a Little Help

Brooke walked into Nathan's room. Peyton was sitting there, holding his hand, staring at him. Her eyes were blood shot, she probably hadn't slept in days, in fear that she wouldn't be there when he woke up.

"P. Sawyer you need to get some rest, you need to go sleep. If for not you, then for the baby," she tried reasoning with her.

"I can't leave him alone," she didn't like the thought of him being all alone in the crumby old hospital.

"Then Chase can sit with him," she was sure he wouldn't mind.

"I can't go home, it's too hard being there," the thought of being in the home she had found him bleeding, made he want to vomit. She didn't know if she could ever step foot in there, unless he was along side of her.

"Hun, I wouldn't dream of sending you there, especially with Ian still loose. No you will come back to my house. I've already gotten some of your stuff. Now get your butt up, and lets go," pulling her up out of the seat.

"Bye Nate, I'll be back later. I love you," leaning down to kiss him before heading out with Brooke.

* * *

"Jamie come on, we've got to get going, hurry up," she hollered to him from the bottom of the stairs. She was already running late today, and this wasn't helping.

"I'm coming," he said wearing his cape. He felt safer with it on, as if the cape would help protect him. It protect Superman, so it had to protect him too.

"Since you're not going to school today, how would you like to come to school with me hang with Skills and Uncle Lucas," she was sure she get the usual answer, since they were his favorite people besides his father.

"No, I want to go see daddy," he sternly said.

Of course that's where he wanted to be, make sure that he hadn't left him. "There's no one there to take care of you. Daddy's in a coma, remember we talked about this."

"Then I want to stay with Brooke," he stated.

"Jamie, I thought you like going to the school, play basketball with the guys?" he usually was begging to go.

"I don't want to go!" he yelled, making a big fuss about it. He held onto her leg,"Don't make me go Mama," he began cried.

Her heart broke for her son. She was slowly losing her little boy, the happy go getter that had so much joy. "Okay, I'll phone Brooke," she said trying to calmed down her worked up little boy.

She began to wonder if things would ever be the same for him. Would he always be looking over his shoulder in fear of him coming back for him? This wasn't how it's suppose to be, parents were suppose to be able to protect their children from things like this.

* * *

Brooke came barging into Peyton's room, "Get up now."

"What!" annoyed that Brooke had woken her from her slumber. She pulled the blanket over her head. She had only just finally got to sleep. This was the reason Brooke had brought her back here, so why was she waking her up?

Jumping on the bed, pulling the blankets off, "Why didn't you tell me that you had an ultrasound today?"

Taking a deep breath, avoid eye contact, "Because I'm not going. It was suppose to be something that me Nathan did together." She had dreamed of what his face would look when he saw their child for the first time.

"Hun, you're going to get to experience other things together, like the birth. The doctor say he's getting better, that they think he'll awaken soon, but you've got to take care of yourself, and this baby." Placing her hand over hers, "It's what Nate would want."

"Alright," knowing how true that statement was. He'd be mad at her for the way she had been taking care of herself.

"Oh and we're taking Jamie with us," she quickly added in.

"Brooke, we haven't even told him," staring at her. Not knowing if it was her place to say something, he wasn't their son.

"What better time then the present," she smiled.

Jamie walked into the room, slowly, he was still a little timid around everyone. "Brooke said you wanted to talk with me."

"Yeah, come sit right here," patting a spot next to her in the bed. He jumped up and sat down. "Before your dad's accident we found out some good news. News that I know your dad was dying to tell you. I'm having a baby, you're going to be a big brother."

"Really?"

"Really. What do you think about that?" unsure how he was going to react to the news. Would it be weird for him?

"I think that's really kewl. I can teach the baby all about basketball," he began getting excited, he'd no longer be the only child anymore. "Can I help you out with the room?"

"Of course," she smiled. "I'm going to need all the help I can get." She wanted him to feel apart of this all. she didn't want him to feel left out, as if he wasn't of their little family, that the child would take all his father's attention.

"If something happens with daddy, will I still get to hang out with you and the baby?"

"Defiantly. I want the two of you to be close. How would you like to come with me and Brooke to see a picture of this little one?" rubbing her little bulge that was showing.

"Let's go," he said jumping off of his bed.

* * *

Hayley brought Jamie by to his father that night. She thought him being close may help Nathan come back to them all. But also may help Jamie heal from the very thing that was haunting him.

Jamie jumped up into the chair, and knelt down. He pulled out a photo from his pocket. "Daddy, I got to see the baby today. The one that you and Peyton are having. It doesn't look like much, but Peyton and Brooke both assured me that it's normal. If they're wrong, the baby is going to look like an alien."

Hayley watched as her son put the picture beside his father's bed. She was glad to see a smile on his face, even if for a little while.

"Peyton gave me that copy, but I thought you could use it more. I hope you wake up soon, this baby sure is going to need you. Your the best daddy in the world. And we're going to need you to show us all those kewl basketball moves."

Jake came up behind Hayley, putting his arms around her waist, leaning his head on her shoulder. "He'll make it through this. Nathan's a fighter, he's going to fight for his family, for his son, and especially for Peyton."

"I hope you're right," she said softly, leaning against his chest.

* * *

Peyton sat in the dark, on the couch in her office, listening to the music of the band she signed, after their road trip together. Made her feel close to him. She thought back to that weekend, to the time they shared. He saved her then.

"I was locking up the place for Owen, when I heard music coming here, I knew it could only be you," Lucas said as he walked in there, turning on a light so he could see her face.

She didn't answer him. She wanted him to leave, but she didn't have any fight left in her.

"What you doing here alone so late at night?" sitting next to him.

She ignored his question. "Why do people always leave, well at least leave me," she stated with no emotion behind it.

"I don't know. Maybe because we're idiots. Cause the fact is, anyone who is stupid to leave someone as great as you," truly meaning it will his whole heart. He shouldn't have ever left LA. He should have put his pride aside, and understood that someday meant, in the future. She had been right, they were young, probably not ready for that commitment.

"You can't keep saying things like that." When was he going to stop say these sweet nothings, and just be a friend, something they use to be, support her, be a shoulder to cry on.

"Peyt I'm tired of holding it in. I'm tired of lying to myself, to everyone. It was hard letting you go, and it was hard seeing again, and it's hard now knowing that you're not mine."

"For the longest time I dreamt of the day that you would come to that realization, but--"

He didn't give her a chance to finish, he grabbed her face and kissed her, just as she had done so many month before in here. She was stunned, in shocked, she didn't move, she allowed him to continue to kiss her.

Brooke decided to grab Peyton, bring her home. She didn't like the thought of her being alone late at night. Chase urged her that she needed her rest too with their daughter coming soon, but there was no stopping Brooke Davis.

She came around the corner just as Lucas kissed Peyton. She couldn't believe her eyes, but not surprised after the way Lucas had been acting. He never was one to stay away, not even when they had been dating and she had asked him to. She raged with fury, not at Peyton so much, but at Lucas. Now wasn't the time, but he would hear what she thought about it.

She walked out, leaving them alone.

Peyton finally found the strength to push him away, "Luke..."

"Shhh...," graze her cheek with his knuckles, gazing into her green eyes, the ones that he always got lost in, "Now you can't tell me you didn't feel anything there."

Why couldn't he get it through his head that she didn't love him? That she had let him go the moment he married Lindsey. This had to end now. "Yeah, a good-bye," she softly said before walking away.

* * *

Brooke slams Lucas's door the next morning, causing the whole house to shake. "Who the hell do you think you are?" she yelled as she stormed through the house.

"Did I invite you in here?" he said groggily, he was a little grumpy that he was awoken from his sleep. He hadn't slept most of the night.

She burst into his room, "What were you thinking, kissing a vulnerable Peyton?"

"I was thinking in not so many words that she was telling me there was still hope for us, that she still loves me," defending his actions.

"Did she go and say I love you?" knowing fair well that she hadn't.

"No."

"I can't keep having this conversation with you. What is it going to take for you to listen?"

"I'm sorry Pretty girl, I can't and I won't. I promised her I would wait forever, and this time I'm going to keep that promise. I'm going to have my happy ending, no matter what, you or anyone else says."

Brooke stands up, she had enough of this, "I'm done. I'm done trying to reason with you. You stay away from Peyton."

"We'll see about that," he yelled out after her. He was sure that Peyton was going to want him around. Someone needed to help her with preparations for the little one. And he was determined to be that very someone.

* * *

Jake sat down beside Hayley at the island in her kitchen. She was drinking coffee, Jamie had been up a couple of time during the night. Having a nightmare about the the same gunman. She had begged him to tell her who it was, but he always repeated the same thing, _He's going to hurt me if I do_.

"Hayles, maybe it's time he went to see someone."

"My son is not crazy," she said hasty.

"I'm not saying he is, but he needs to talk to someone. You both are wearing thin from the sleepless nights. He goes crazy when mention taking him anywhere in public."

"I know, you're right. I just feel like a bad mother, not being able to fix my little boy," she cried.

"Hey..." he said soothingly, "sometimes that best thing we can do as parents is admit that we need help. This is just too big of a thing for you to do by yourself."

"How did I get someone as good as you?" Hayley asked.

"I've been asking myself the same thing," he said gazing over at her. He brought her into his embrace, "I love you." was the first time he had said it to her, the first time he had said it to anyone since Peyton. It felt nice to have finally moved on.

"I love you too," breaking from the embrace so that she could kiss him.

* * *

They had Ian Banks in custody. Two police officers were talking with him in the interrogation room. He didn't look any bit worried.

"So tell us Ian, where were you the night in questioning?"

"I was Savannah. Working."

"And where would that be?"

"Coastal Cafe. I was there until midnight. Don't believe me, ask my boss. I didn't come shoot Nathan. And as they might think I haven't come see no Peyton since I got out of prison. When I was in there I sought out help. The therapist helped me out. Now if you don't have any evidence to keep me here, I'd like to leave, and get back to my life." He got up and walked out, when they said nothing further.


	16. Getting Away with Murder

Peyton was walking toward the police station, they had called her in, when she bumped into someone. "Sorry," glancing back. Her eyes widen at the very sight, her blood began to boil, "You. You're going to pay for what you did to Nate," going right at him, ready to attack.

"Sorry there PEYTON, I'm not the guy, why else do you think the police let me go," Ian stated. "I got help in jail, and now I could careless about you." He wouldn't stand here much longer, listening to her accusations that she had no proof of.

"I don't know how you did it, but I know you did it," she yelled. Thinking there couldn't be no other person who would go after Nathan.

"Get it through that pretty little head of yours, I didn't do it. Sad thing to hear, but you're got the wrong guy. Maybe the guy had some kind of enemy."

"I hate you," going right in for him, she was so emotional. She was probably capable of just about anything at this point.

Lucas was walking by when he saw what was going on. Fury came over him, he vowed if he ever saw him again, that would be the end of it. He scury over there, and pulled Ian away from Peyton.

"What are you doing back here?" He had hated this guy since he realized there was something off with him, and the way he acted around Peyton.

"Seems the police thought it was me behind the Nathan shooting, but they're were mistaken."

Getting into his face, "For now, but we know you like to play games. You've done it before. Now if you don't leave Peyton along, you will soon regret the day you ever laid eyes on her."

"Oh you still come to her rescue even when she's with your brother, how cute," he spat out. The people in Tree Hill really did pass one another along, he thought.

"I'm warning you," glaring at him. If Peyton wasn't standing right there he probably would do some damage to this guy.

"Hey, I'm gone. And believe me you won't be seeing me again. But Peyton, don't be sure that the shooter isn't still out there, prowling around Tree Hill. Like I said, Nate might got some enemies that you don't know about," he said as he walked away from the two.

Peyton was still shaking, Lucas came over to her, and wrapped his arms around her, bring her into his embrace. "It's alright," placing her head on his chest as he ran his hand through it.

"No it's not," she cried into his chest. Nothing was going to be alright if he doesn't wake up, she thought.

* * *

Jamie slowly walked into the room, and sat on the seat in front of a table, that had a blank sheet of paper and crayons. He hadn't wanted to come, but his mom forced him to. She had promised to take him to see his father right afterwards if he went.

"Hi Jamie," the lady said. She could see the timid look in his eyes. And hearing the background behind this case, she really couldn't blame him.

"Hi," he said, sadness in his voice.

"Your mother tells me you've been having nightmares at night. You want to tell me what they're about."

He shook his head. He didn't want to relive them. But also if he talked about them, then she may ask who it was, and he had to keep quiet.

"You do know, whatever you tell me here will stay here. I can't tell anyone about it, not even your mom."

"Really?" Did he really trust her word, or was she just lying to get him to talk?

"How about you draw me a picture of that night."

She watched as he drew a picture of him at the top of the stairs, as his dad and the gunman had been at the bottom. It looked very descriptive, even the blood and all there.

"So tell me about this picture, who's this?"

"Me, and this is my dad, and this is the mean person I hate," refering to the blond guy with the gun.

"So tell me about this recuring dream you keep having," she says sitting next to him, as he continues to color.

"It always starts off the same way, me following daddy to the stairs. Then he opens the door to the him, and he's holding that gun. That's when it changes each time. Last night I screamed as the gun went off, and he came chasing me up the stairs. He caught me. I don't remember the rest, mama woke me up." He was so thankful that his mama had been there to comfort him. She had even allowed him to sleep with her and Jake for the rest of the night.

"Do you ever fight back in your dreams?"

"Sometimes, but he's too strong for me. I'm just a little boy and he's a big guy, with big muscles."

"Your mama mentioned you not liking to be around big crowds, why is that?"

"He might be there. He might be around."

"Don't you think he would be hiding out after this?"

"He should, but he's not," after seeing him walking down the street when they were heading here.

"But he's a wanted man. The police are looking for him."

"But that hasn't stop him from being around. I saw him today."

"Why don't you tell your mom?"

"Because if I tell he'll know I told, and he'll come get me like, he did with my daddy."

"Why are you convince he'll know it was you, did he see you that night?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Then why?"

"But the police can help you, protect you," trying to convince the little boy, that he doesn't have to take this on his own. "You don't have to be alone in this."

"No, no, he'll get out, he find me," he started to panic.

She pulled him into into her arms, helping him calm down, "It's alright Jamie, if you don't want to, you don't have to. It's alright."

* * *

Peyton found something on her door step, it was an envelope of some sort, with her name on it. She walked back inside, back to her room, sitting on the edge of the bed she opened it.

In side of it looked like some kind of manulscript, along with a note on top of it.

_Peyton,_

_Read this, this explains everything. If there's one thing you need to know it's that these words are the truth._

_Love Always_

_Lucas_

She took a deep breath before opening _The Comet_. Smiled, this boy never gave up, she thought. But where was he when she was fighting for them, where was he when she had wanted them to work out, to have their happily ever after?

She didn't know what compelled her to read it. She hadn't owed him nothing. But something told her to read it anyway.

* * *

"Thanks again for taking care of him tonight Lucas," Hayley said, as he walked into the house. She had debated leaving him, but she knew he would be fine in the hands of her best friend.

"No problem, I love this little boy," he smiled. "I'm just sorry, I haven't been around too much."

"Yeah he had been sad that you haven't spent a lot of time with him for a while. Now if there is any problem's you know my cell. I should warn you he has been having nightmares since Nate was shot, so he might wake up."

"Really?"

"Yeah...but I don't have the time to get into it. Talk to you later," she smiled.

"Alright, you and Jake enjoy yourself tonight," he said making himself comfortable on the couch.

Lucas sat there watching a basketball game, but he wasn't really watching, he was thinking of Peyton. Wondering if she had read the book yet, did she believe his words?

* * *

Peyton sat down beside Nathan, "Hey Nate. How are you doing today? The morning sickness has finally stopped. And my belly is starting to grow. I wish you could see it. I'm debating whether to find out what we're having, I'm not sure I can wait another 5 months. But at the same time I'd love for you to be there with me when I do."

She looked down, she couldn't look at his face when she told him, "You were right about Lucas being in love with me still. He kissed me, and I froze for a little while, before pushing him away. I'm sorry," feeling guilty that she had allowed it to happen. "And then he delivered a book, it was about me. I'm sure he was hoping that it would change everything. I love you now. I just wish you were awake so you could hold me, tell me every thing's going to be alright."

She brushed away the hair from his face, "Please wake up, you're got to tell the police who did this, that Ian did this. He's got them believing that he was working, that he wasn't in town. But how's that possible? Who else could do this to you?" she didn't know of anyone that hated him that much.

* * *

Jamie had just had another dream, "Mama," he hollered from his room, as he sat up in his bed, sweat rolling down his forehead. She hadn't come, so he called out her name again.

That's when he saw his Uncle Lucas rush in. To him it felt like everything was going in slow motion, as his he came over to him on his bed. Jamie began to shake, and slowly was trying to back away from him. "Where's my mama?" wondering if he had done something to her too.

"Her and Jake went out." He went out to reach for him, but Jamie moved jumping out of bed, "There's no need to be afraid, I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he said calmly, as he drew closer to him.

Jamie didn't know whether to trust him or not. But if he hesitated would his uncle suspect that he knew that he had saw what he had done that night.

He allowed for his uncle to hug him, but as he did, you could see the weary look on his face. "My daddy's going to be fine, right?"

"I'm sure he is," he said with a fake smile. If he woke up he better not remember, he thought. Hopefully by that time Peyton would be back in his arms, and they would be raising the baby, the baby that should've been theirs.

* * *

Peyton was sitting on the doctor's office, awaiting her appointment, a few days later, when a familtiar face came through the door. She had tried her best to advoid him since the kiss, since he gave her a copy of his latest book.

She smiled at him slightly, "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'm going to be here for you," sitting down right next to her, putting his hand on top of hers.

"Thank you," she did mean that, but she still rather share it with Nathan. "But Luke, that book doesn't change anything."

"Alright," pretending he was fine with it. "But as long as I'm needed, I'm going to stay by your side."

"I know," she said, glancing over at him. Her anger towards him was slowly melting away. She was slowly letting go all the horrible things that had been said between the two of them. He was slowly regaining her friendship.

"Peyton Sawyer," the nurse said.

Peyton got up to leave, but Lucas grabbed a hold of her hand, "I'll be waiting here until you come back," it was a phase that had two meanings. He knew he was slowly getting to her, and he truly believe she would be his again. Maybe he just need to do something to make the process go faster.

* * *

It was past midnight when Lucas made a little visit to his dear old brother. He knew no one else would be around. He strolled into the hospital with a mischievous look on his face. Tonight would be the night that would bring him one step closer to getting his precious Peyton back.

He hadn't want to make his presense known, so he waited until the nurses went into the back to grab coffee, so he could slowly crept past the nursing desk. He couldn't allow himself to be pinned for this.

He popped into the dark room. His brother layed there, hooked up to the machines. He looked lifeless already, so why not make it official, he thought.

He slowly walked towards him, "You know we could have all avoided this if you would have just stayed away from _My Peyton._You knew that I would always love her, and she would always love me. But you played mind tricks with her, making her think otherwise. Well I'm not going to stand for it anymore. I'm not allowing you to get in my way of happiness," he sneered. He was out for vengeance.

"You should thank our dear old father for this all, he's really the one that told me to go get what I want, and I'm just doing it," he hissed, smiling as he thought back to their conversation a few days prior to the shooting.

_Lucas sat in the cafe on the corner, across from the high school, staring at the coffee in front of him. Coffee that he had yet touched. It probably was even cold by now._

_Someone came and slipped into the seat beside him, but he didn't look up at them,"So I heard that wife of yours left you. What did you do?" Dan asked._

"_That's none of your business," he sneered. The man right in front of him, his father, not by choice, had no right coming up and talking to him. _

"_Touchy. Your a free man, enjoy it."_

"_Maybe I don't want to enjoy it. Maybe I wanted the happy ever after, she just never gave me the chance," referring to Peyton, not the wife that he was talking about._

"_Well if that's what you want go get it, and don't let anyone get in your way of getting it."_

Lucas brought out a needle, "You know your mom was a big help in all this too. I mean she provided the gun, and now she's provided the very drug that's going to kill you," he laughed.

Drawing close to his ear, "Now...don't worry I'll take good care of Peyton, and that little girl of yours," referring to the baby Peyton was carrying. "We're going to be a happy little family." You could hear the darkness in his voice. The old Lucas was no longer there, the darkness had already succumb him. Bringing the needle close to his arm. Before jabbing it in, "This isn't going to hurt a bit."

**Not sure what I'm going to do for the next chapter, still debating a little. So it may take me a little while to do the next chapter**


	17. Our Little Miracle

* * *

Lucas slowly poked the needle in his brother's arm, and was just about to shoot the liquid into his system, when he heard the door opening. He quickly took it out of his arm. He dropped to his knees, as the door slowly opened, and the nurse came strolling in.

She began checking out his vitals, and whatever stuff nurses did when they were there, he was quite sure. He needed to get out of here before he was seen. He cursed under his breath, furious with himself for talking to him first instead of getting it over with. Now he was missing his opportunity to do it tonight. He started crawling across the floor towards the door.

Before leaving, out the door he looked back once more. _I will get you dear brother, if not today then another day_, he thought.

* * *

"Brooke, I think your water just broke," Peyton said, as she saw a puddle form around her best friends feet.

"Yeah Brooke, I think we need to get you to the hospital," Hayley said, rushing to her side.

"But Chase isn't here," Brooke panicked, as she put her hand on her belly; she could feel the contraction coming. She felt a little twinge in her stomach earlier, but she hadn't thought anything of it.

Peyton put arms around her, "There's nothing to worry about. I'll call him on our way, and if we can't get a hold of him, we'll send Lucas to go look for him. Don't worry, he'll be there for the birth. Now let's get you out of here," helping her to the door, with Hayley's help.

"Okay, one more push," the doctor exclaimed, as the shoulders were almost out.

"I can't," she said. She was tired; she had been in labor for 20 hours already. She was just ready for it all to be done already, ready to hold her little girl.

* * *

"You're doing so good hunnie, you can do it," Chase said, kissing the side of her head, as he held her hand. His very sore hand now, he was lucky she hadn't crushed any bones.

She took a deep breath before taking one more big push. And then there she was, her little girl. After they cleaned her off, they handed her over to her. The moment she held her in her arms she cried. This was her little one, the child she always dreamed of having. What made it even more perfect was it was with the guy she loved.

Peyton slowly strolled in to find the family all together. She as in awe, when she saw Chase and Brooke sitting on the bed, as the gazed over their little one. She was a little jealous because this is what she wanted for her family, but at this time it didn't look possible.

"Hey there ," she smiled. "She's beautiful, just like her mother."

"I couldn't say it better myself," Chase said, as he looked at their little miracle. "I'm going to let you two have a little time together, I'll go grabbed us something to eat." Before leaving he gave her a kiss on the lips, "I'll be back."

"You better," she laughed.

"So how you feeling?" as she walked closer to her.

"Good. , I've never loved anyone as I love this little one. She's my little angel. When you have her, you'll get what I mean," unable to tear her eyes off of her.

"So what did you name her?"

"Emma Rose Adams."

"That's really pretty."

"So have you thought of any names for you little girl?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to make anything official yet. If Nate wakes up before she's born, I want him to have sort of say in it."

"So what do you have in mind?"

"Savannah, because that's one of the towns we went to on our first little trip, the trip that help bring us back together; so I think it has a lot of meaning to it. But at the same time is also has my mom's name in the middle of it." And she wanted to incorporate her name somehow.

* * *

"Hey, how is she?" Lucas asked, he had yet been in there to see Brooke and Emma.

"She's good. Motherhood defiantly suits Brooke."

"And it will for you too. I saw how you were with Jenny, and from that moment, I always knew that you would make a wonderful mother." He always dreamed what their children would look like.

Peyton smiled, "Thanks, you always know the right words to say to me."

"That's because I can see into your soul."

Jamie was sitting across the room with Jake, his mother had went into see Brooke, but he couldn't go because he was too young. He stared at his uncle, well more like glared at him, hoping he wouldn't notice the nasty look. He was sitting there, hugging Peyton, his father's girlfriend. He wish he would just stay away from here, from them, especially Peyton.

His uncle sat there, looking all smug, and he couldn't do anything about it, unless he wanted to reveal his secret. No he was stuck, leaving his mouth shut. Having to be around the murderous of a uncle, someone he hated.

If he couldn't tell anyone, he could at least try to keep Peyton away, for the sake of her, his sibling, and his father. He got out of his seat, and walked over towards them.

"Hey J-Luke." He cringed hearing his uncle say that. He no longer wanted his middle name to be said when refer to him. "Isn't this exciting, Brooke with a little baby?"

"Yeah," he said softly. He really didn't want to talk with him. "Peyton, can I talk to you?"

Peyton smiled, he was so cute. "Alright."

He lead her away from everyone, he didn't want anyone to know what he was saying to her. "Uncle Lucas has been around you a lot lately," in a harsh tone.

"Yeah, he's been helping me get ready for the baby."

"I don't think you should hang out with him."

"Why?" she thought he loved his uncle.

"Because I don't think daddy would like it. Uncle Lucas isn't a nice guy."

Had Nathan told him about how Lucas had been acting prior to the shooting. But she couldn't see him telling him that, wrecking his illusion of his uncle. Kneeling down in front of him, "Jamie, where's this coming from, I thought you two were close."

"He's not the guy he use to be. Daddy's going to wake up, and he going to need you."

"Okay." Kneeling down in front of him, "You know what Jamie, you're just like your dad. And I believe you're going to be an amazing big brother to your sister."

"It's a girl. I was really hoping it would be a boy, so I could teach him basketball." What could he really teach a girl. Girls like to play with dolls. They didn't like sports.

"James, you can still do that. Cause this little one is going to wanna play it, it's in her blood." All the Scott's were the same, so why would this one be any different.

* * *

Peyton didn't go back with Jamie, back to all her friends. At this moment, she really needed to see Nathan. Sit with him, talk to him. She hadn't gotten up here as much as she would've liked. She had been busy with business, and getting ready for the baby. Now that Brooke had her baby, she knew more then ever that she needed him there with her.

"Hey Nate, you're looking better today. They assure me that it will be anytime now. Brooke had her little girl today, Emma. She's so beautiful. I've been thinking how ours going to look; if she's going to be more like me, or is she going to be more like her dad. I really hope she's like you, has your heart." She felt her mom in her tummy. She stood up, and grabbed his hand, placing on her belly, "Feel that, that's our little girl."

"Peyton," he said, softly, as his eyes slowly opened, to see her stand beside him.

"Nate, you're awake," she said. A huge smile came over her face. The moment she had been praying for had finally happen. he had finally awoken.

Looking around the room, he didn't remember how he got here, "What happen?"

"You were shot at the house, you don't remember?" looking down at him.

"No." Everything was fuzzy. He remembered her telling him that they were expecting. He notice her belly was bigger. "How long have a I been out?"

"Almost 3 months."

"I've missed so much, doctor's appointments, ultrasound," remembering how special it had been to see Jamie on the screen.

Peyton took the picture that Jamie had left on his bedside table. At least she could share one of things he had missed out on, "This is our little one, it's from a few months ago; right after the shooting."

Nathan took it in his hand, and moved his finger across the photo, over the little baby. This was his child. Tears fell down his cheek, tears for the time he had missed out on. he suddenly needed to know who did this, "Peyton, who shot me, was it Ian?"

It was hard for to admit it, "No. We don't know who it was. The police are trying their best to figure out."

"Is everyone else alright?" not knowing if anyone else had been there at the time.

"Yeah they are. They're going to be so happy that you're awake." She knew that Jamie would especially be happy. He had been very worry about his father. She hope that his recovery would help that little boy heal.

* * *

It had been a week since he had woken up, and they were all over at Brooke's place to welcome him home. They decided it was best that he move in there until him and Peyton were able to sell the house. Nathan didn't want Peyton to relive that night, finding his frail body there, lying in his own blood. He was also convinced that house had some sort if curse on it.

Brooke being Brooke, decided on throwing a little get together, to celebrate Nathan's recovery. Even motherhood couldn't stop her from organizing a little party.

As Brooke stood across the room, with little Emma in her arms, watched as Lucas kept close their blond friend. He made it seem casual, him being close.

She glanced over at Nate, to see him glaring his brother's way. If everyone wasn't around, especially the kids, she was sure he would've gone over and knocked him out. He hadn't yet accepted the little apology that his brother gave him. To him, it didn't seem sincere. He was sure that he was doing it to show Peyton that he had changed, get in her good books. Peyton had told him about his confession; not that it was a big surprise seeing as he had been telling her that for a while.

Brooke wouldn't stand for this, he wouldn't allow Lucas to reel her best friend back in. Not when she was happy now, not when her and Nate were starting a family.

Brooke handed her daughter over to Chase before strolling over to Peyton and Lucas. "Hi you two, can I steal Lucas away from you for a second?" Before getting an answer she grabbed his arm. "Thanks," giving a fake smile, before pulling him away.

Nathan smiled, was happy that Brooke didn't care if she made a scene. She was always looking out for . He was glad that his girlfriend had a friend like her. Someone who could be there for her when he wasn't around.

On the deck, "How many times do I have to tell you, leave the two alone. They just got one another back, and they don't need anyone getting in the way of that."

"You see, it's still there. That's what's got you scared," he said all cocky.

"Get out of the dream world your living in. If she still loved you, I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't of heard those two getting it on last night. Trust me, didn't sound like she was still into you," she rubbing it in his face to make him mad.

Lucas stormed off, down the stairs towards his car. Furious from what he heard from Brooke. This just put more reason why he needed Nathan gone.

* * *

Jamie jumped on the couch, and sat beside his daddy. He thought it was his duty to say something. "Daddy."

"Yes Jamie," smiling at his son.

"Remember we've got to keep quiet about who shot you," he whispered, hoping no one else could hear him.

His eyes widen. It was now making sense, that must be the reason his son was having the nightmares Hayley had told him about. "Jamie, I don't remember who did this, could you tell me?" hoping that he would have chance to get it out of him, that he trusted him enough with it.

"If you don't know, then I need to keep it a secret for both of us; keep us both safe. Cause daddy he's lurking around, he might come get us if we tell."

Nathan took his son into his arms, holding him close. He shed a tear for the burden that weighed on his son. He hoped that he would remember, or that if son would finally feel secure enough to open up and tell someone. Cause this was something a 5yr old shouldn't have to bare alone.


	18. Last Moments

Nathan was walking down the road with a giant smile on his face, as he held two big bags in his hands. He had just spent an hour out, shopping for the new baby, for his little girl. He was excited, and couldn't wait for her to arrive.

He felt like he needed to make up for the time he had lost while he was in a coma. He needed to show Peyton how he felt about the whole thing. Yes everything with them had been going faster than they had anticipated, but it felt so right.

He thought of taking a shortcut to Brooke's store through an alley. He wanted to get there before she left for the day. He had a few things that he had wanted her to help him with, and he knew that she was the right person for the job, as she thrived for this sort of thing.

He quickly walked down the dark, narrow alley; he hadn't noticed that someone had been following him for some quite time now. His mind had been too preoccupied by a certain blonde.

Lucas slowly crept up behind him, hitting him with forcefully with a wood plank that he found on the ground. Nathan fell to his knees, before falling to on his face. He didn't scream out in any pain, he refuse to allow the attacker see him weak.

Lucas stood there for a second. He had to think of a plan. He had to get rid of him, but it couldn't be here, he thought. He couldn't risk someone finding Nathan this time before he was dead, he wouldn't allow his plan to be ruined yet again

* * *

It was beginning to get rather late, and Peyton was beginning to worry. Nathan had said that he would be home in time for dinner, but that was 2 hours ago. Usually she wouldn't worry, but he hadn't been awake that long, and with a killer still lose it didn't make her at ease.

She had tried his cell over 20 times, each, and every time it had went straight to voicemail. Her heart began to thump hard against her chest, feeling as it was going to come out of her chest. A panic look surfaced to her face, as she began to pace back and forth the living room floor

Brooke, Hayley and Jamie walked through the front door to witness this. She didn't look good; the color looked as if it had been flushed from her face. They hadn't seen her like this since after she found Nathan shot, and they were awaiting news.

Brooke walked over to her, and stopped her in her tracks, forcing her to look at her, "Hey P. Sawyer, what's wrong?"

"Nathan hasn't come home yet. And I've tried calling his cell many times, but I get nothing but his voicemail. I'm scared something's happened to him," she said, as tears came running down her face. She had already almost lost him once, she didn't know if she could face losing him yet again. She didn't want to raise their daughter without him. She didn't want her childhood to be her child's.

"He's got daddy," Jamie spoke up, after hearing Peyton speak about his father. You could hear the fright in his voice; he had already seen what this monster had done the first time. He couldn't handle the thought of it happening again.

Peyton looked down at him, "You know who he is?" Did this child really hold the identity to the guy who had shot his father? Had he really been witness to this horrible tragedy?

"Yes," he whispered, almost petrified to reveal that information.

Peyton knelt down in front of him, "Could you tell me, please," she begged him, getting down on her knees in front of him. She was desperate to find him, desperate to save him.

Jamie looked up at his mom. He was still scared about what may happen to him if he did, but now he was worried what may happen to his dad if he didn't. His head was spinning at what to do. This was really too much for a child of his age to deal with.

"Go on Jamie, you can do it," Hayley said, smiling. She prayed he would finally spill the beans. She hated what it had done to her son. She was hoping by revealing it, he would be freed from the burden.

"It's Uncle Lucas, he's the one that shot daddy," grabbing a hold of Peyton, wrapping his arms around her, as he began to wept.

Peyton looked up at Hayley with a stunned look on her face, a face of distress of what this really meant for all of them. Lucas had really turned into Dan, just like she had accused him of months ago; she just didn't realize he had turned out exactly into the person he hated the most.

Hayley stared down at her son, and began to wonder what had happened to her best friend, what had turned him into suck a hateful and vindictive person. What happened to the guy who tried to be the hero? Instead he had become the guy you needed to save others from.

She wrapped her arms around him, "Shhhh, it's going to be alright. We'll find your dad; he's going to be alright." She knew she shouldn't have promised that to him. She didn't even know if he was okay, or if they would find him in time, but she really wanted him to have something to believe. That she could take that worry away from him, the worry that he must have been holding for months as he held this secret close to his heart.

Brooke stood there wondering what she had done. She had been taunting him about how Peyton had moved on from him. She worried if it was what put him over the edge again. She would never forgive herself if something was to happen to him.

* * *

Lucas pulled him out of the vehicle, throwing him into the muddy area of the marsh. "Remember this place NATE," he sneered, kicking him in the side. "This is the place where you took me after you kidnapped me, back in junior year. Where you abandoned me? Well guess what I'm going to do the same, only difference is you're not coming back."

Nate was surprised by this all, when had Lucas turned out so hateful? He didn't understand this total 360 by his brother. "Why are you doing this?"

"Like I told you, you took MY GIRL," he said getting right in his face. He acted as if he owned Peyton and no one else could have him.

What was behind his tone was way past hate, something that Nate couldn't even put his finger on.

He was scared of his brother's tone, but he wasn't going to let him know that. He wouldn't go down without a fight. Getting up off his feet, "Ha...you left her. You went and married Lindsey right in front of her without blinking an eye." He couldn't believe the nerve of him, acting as if he owned her still.

"You knew that deep down that I was still in love with her, that I was just denying it. Our love is written in the stars for goodness sake," he yelled.

"Well she doesn't love you anymore," he taunted him. When would he get it through his brain that it was over between the two of them, it was over the moment he said I do? She was happy now, why couldn't he let her be? Why did he have to go as far as their father had to get what he wanted?

"Oh? Then why did we share a kiss when you were in a coma." He rubbed in, leaving out the part of what Peyton had said after the kiss. He had it set in his mind that it happen that way; that she still wanted him the way he desperately wanted him.

He had already heard the story from Peyton. She had felt so guilty when he woke up, that she had spilt her guts. "You took advantage of her state."

"Sorry to break it to you, she's only staying with you because of the baby. She doesn't want her child to grow up the way she did," referring to her parentless childhood, well after her mom died that is. He knew she never wanted that for her children.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is, and that's why you're got to go, so you won't stand in our way of being a family. Your daughter will call me daddy, and I will love her like she was my own, because that's how it should have been." It should have been his child she was carrying, not his brothers; the way they always had planned it back when they were together.

"That will never happen," he shouted. He wouldn't allow his brother to be with her, not after what he had done. He refused to allow his child to be raised by a monster.

"Think again." That's when Lucas brought a gun out of his jacket pocket. "I will never let you have her again."

Flashes of the first shooting came rushing back to Nathan, as terror came over him as he looked into the barrel of the gun. This was really the end for him. Regret of what he would miss came over him. He wouldn't be there to see his daughter is born, help Peyton raise her, or even be there for Jamie and teach him all he needs to know. He would miss everything with his family, the same way Keith had so many years ago. Tears came down his face.

A car came up behind Lucas's, as soon as it stopped Peyton flung out of her passenger's seat, she started running towards Nathan, as she seen the terror that was about to occur, "DON'T!!!" she screamed.

A Shot went off.

Nate and Lucas both screamed.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, work and my BF has been taking a lot of my time


	19. It's Finished

Peyton fell to the ground as the shot went off, falling to her side.

"NO!!!!!," they both screamed in fright, as they both watched her go down.

This wasn't what he had wanted, Lucas thought for himself. She wasn't suppose to show up, she wasn't suppose to be here. He was suppose to be able to get rid of Nathan so that they could have their happily ever after that they had always talked about, that he had always dreamed of since the first time he laid eyes on her.

Nathan moved towards his girlfriend, feeling the need to help her out. He couldn't bare to watch her out cold, bleeding. Lucas noticed the sudden movement. "Don't you go near her."

Nathan stopped slightly at the sound of his voice, "She's bleeding, she may lose the baby." He again began to rush towards her.

"Maybe you need to listen to me, seeing as I've got a gun in my hand," he sneered. "I will take care of her. How it should have always been," he said walking over towards her, but still point the gun at his brother."

"Peyton, baby, wake up…please wake up," Lucas cried, as he held her into in his arms. He could feel her blood running down his shirt. Her body was getting colder with the time.

"Lucas aren't you going to do something, aren't you going to going to call someone. She's dying." He was trying to plead with him, he needed to save her, he needed to save their baby. It didn't matter if he lived anymore, as long as they were going to be okay.

"Would you shut up," he yelled, needing to think. "She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, if you would have just have died like you were suppose to be. No this time it's going to be different, this time we're going to have our happy little family, a family like we use to be."

"Well sitting here with her isn't going to help. You need to get her to a hospital," urging him to get them help. He no longer cared what happened to him, as long as it meant she was safe.

Someone slowly walked up behing Lucas, "The police are on their way, so is an ambulance," she said looking as her ex-husband. He nodded, mouthing thank you. "What happened to you Lucas?"

Slowly putting down the gun, "Hayles, we were suppose to have our happy ending. We were suppose to be together, happy," he cried. "Everything was ruined because of HIM."

She quickly grabbed the gun from the ground before he noticed. She was trying to make sure that he didn't make it worse then it already was.

He held her closer, tighter, "Peyt hold on, they're almost here," he said, as he heard the sirens in the background. His actions may have just cost him the girl he loved. He quickly came to the realization that he really had become Dan, the man he vowed he'd never be.

* * *

Nathan sat on the beach, watching as the tide slowly came in. This was their place, the place they cam to talk, to think. He sat there deep in thought, but soon was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Nathan, it's time to go."

"Alright, give me a moment," he felt his pocket to make sure that he still had the rings in his pocket. He took a deep breathe before heading out the same door that Chase has just went.

Nathan stood at the front, as he watched her walk down the aisle towards him. He smiled, she was beautiful today. More beautiful then he had ever imagined she could be. He smiled at her, and she smiled back at him.

* * *

Nathan sat right down on the ground. "You would be so proud of her today. Anna looked like a little angel. She's defiantly looks exactly how you did at your age. It scares me sometimes how much she is like you. Brooke defiantly was a radiant bride, and you could see the love between the two, but she said it wasn't the same without you there with all of us, it's like we're a puzzle missing the final piece, that makes use complete."

Taking out of his pocket, "Anna sent a picture she drew in preschool just for you. It's us as a family," tears ran down his face at the very thought. Hating that, that time had been taken away from them. "I love you Sawyer. You'll always be in my heart."

Nathan got up from the ground, "See you same time next week."


End file.
